Still Love My Ex-BoyFriend
by GladysPark1288
Summary: [Completed/END]Oh Sehun adalah mantan pacar Luhan sewaktu SMA, mereka kemudian kembali bertemu dalam waktu yang tidak terduga. Luhan adalah seorang artis terkenal, kemudian jatuh cinta lagi kepada Oh Sehun mantan pacarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Akankah mereka bersatu lagi? HunHan couple here/ YAOI Couple/ Dont Forget to Review/ DOnt Be A Silent Readerss/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Still Love My Ex-Boyfriend

Main Cast : HunHan

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance & Drama

Luhan nampak melirik waspada kesegala arah sambil merapatkan masker dan kacamata hitamnya, setelah tak mendapati hal yang mencurigakan dia segera bernafas lega. Susah memang menjadi seorang idola, sasaeng fans pasti ada dimana-mana terlebih lagi saat ini Luhan tengah menjadi actor yang naik daun, bahkan menjadi seorang musisi yang diidolakan saat ini. Kepopuleritasnya tak perlu diragukan dan itu membuat Luhan cukup berbangga diri. Namun dia sering kali mendapat gangguan dari sasaeng fans yang suka sekali mengganggu kehidupan pribadinya. Namun beberapa akhir ini Luhan dapat menghela nafas lega karena tidak mendapat gangguan dari para fans gilanya.

Dia segera berjalan masuk menuju supermarket yang kini berada didepannya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menyuruh manajernya untuk membeli segala kebutuhan miliknya seperti sekarang ini, namun Luhan bersikukuh untuk membelinya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin merasa bebas sekarang dan tentunya dia bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau tanpa mendengar ocehan panjang manajernya agar tidak membeli makanan ringan yang mengandung lemak banyak demi menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Dia sengaja mendatangi supermarket yang berada jauh dari kantor agensinya dan hal-hal yang menjadi tempat berkerumunnya para fansnya. Supermarket ini sendiri pemiliknya adalah seorang kakek tua yang baik hati, tidak seperti kebanyakkan. Dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan itu sungguh terasa aman untuk Luhan. Namja manis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya kedalam supermarket tak lupa dengan masker dan kaca mata hitamnya. Sebenarnya dia biasanya memakai jaket namun dia tidak mau dianggap tidak waras karena memakai jaket pada musim panas meskipun itu pada malam hari.

Luhan nampak sibuk memasukkan beberapa jenis makanan ringan kedalam keranjang belanjaannya, sesekali dia mengerutkan dahinya terlihat sedang berpikir. Luhan tersenyum saat mendapati minuman kaleng kesukaannya , dia beralih menatap sosok namja yang kini mengambil beberapa minuman soda dikeranjang bawaannya.

Luhan nampak menyipitkan matanya saat melihat wajah yang tak asing diingatannya. Namja tampan itu nampak tidak menyadari tatapan Luhan dan menyibukkan dirinya memilih satu persatu minuman itu. "Mata sipit itu"gumam Luhan.

#TAKKK minuman kaleng yang semula ada ditangan Luhan kini terjatuh dilantai supermarket itu. Mata Luhan membola memperhatikan wajah namja itu. Sontak namja tersebut menoleh heran kearah minuman kaleng yang kini terjatuh mengelinding kearahnya.

"Jeogi, apa ini milikmu?"tanya namja tampan itu kearah Luhan yang masih tak bergeming.

"Maaf, anda baik-baik saja?"tanya namja tampan itu lagi

Dan suara namja tampan itu sukses membuat jantung Luhan seakan lepas dari tempatnya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja tampan itu, Luhan segera menyingkap masker dan kacamatanya

"Oh Sehun?!"pekiknya. Namja tampan itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ohh, Luhan? Itu kau. Ini milikmu?"tanya Sehun—namja tampan itu sambil menyerahkan minuman soda yang masih berada ditangannya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar berkata apapun. Yaaa, dia masih mengingat namja ini, mantan kekasihnya saat berada di SMA, hoobaenya yang terkenal culun dan nerd. Luhan sempat tidak mengenalinya karena namja ini berubah 360 derajat dari penampilannya dulu. Luhan itu punya banyak kekasih dulu, namun waktu itu Sehun menembaknya dan anehnya Luhan menerima namja nerd itu, hingga waktu dia bosan dengan namja nerd itu, Luhan berselingkuh terang-terangan didepannya membuat Sehun pindah sekolah tiga hari kemudian. Dan setelah lulus bahkan sudah menjadi artis papan atas, Luhan tidak tau dimana keberadaan Sehun. Dia saja sudah lupa dan masa bodoh dengan Sehun waktu itu. Tohh dia hanya ingin mempermainkan Sehun.

Luhan menatapi cara berpakaian Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Sempurna. Rambut pirang berwarna cokelat gelap, hoodie berwarna hitam, celana selutut dan sepatu sportnya juga headphone yang menggantung apik dileher putihnya. Dan jangan lupakan topinya yang menutupi rambutnya.

"Sial, ini benar Sehun?"pekik Luhan girang dalam hati.

"Luhan-ssi ini milikmu?"tanyanya sekali lagi.

Luhan mengangguk kikuk "E-eh iya i-itu milikku"ujarnya kaku.

Sehun tidak menjawab, namja tampan itu hanya menghela nafas berat kemudian mengambil masker dan kacamata yang masih dipegang oleh namja manis didepannya dan memakaikannya kepada Luhan dengan gerakan cepat.

"Aku tahu kau artis terkenal. Dan , jangan beringkah bodoh agar tidak ada yang mengenalimu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Luhan-ssi"ujarnya kemudian memasukkan sebotol bir dikeranjang belanjaannya dan akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kini berdiri mematung dengan wajah pongonya.

Luhan segera tersadar dan berjalan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegalah arah mencari sosok Sehun yang kini tidak ditemukannya. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk membayar barang belanjaannya kemudian keluar dari supermarket itu.

Luhan nampak mengatur barang belanjaannya didalam mobil, sesekali berpikir barang apa yang mungkin saja ingin dibelinya. Matanya membulat mendapati Sehun yang kini menenteng belanjaannya sambil menghampiri sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron berwarna hitam miliknya tepat disamping mobil Porche berwarna silver milik Luhan. Demi telinga lebar milik Chanyeol, Sehun begitu keren sekarang, entah kenapa Luhan menyesal mencampakkan namja itu dulu. Menyesal memang selalu datang belakangan dan Luhan merasakan itu sekarang. Sebuah ide melintas dibenakknya untuk mengekori Sehun atau bahasa kasarnya, menguntit.

Setelah memastikan Sehun berada didepannya, Luhan segera mengikuti mobil Sehun yang kini mngemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, Luhan segera mengikuti mobil Sehun dari belakang. Tidak terlalu dekat memang, karena Luhan segaja agar Sehun tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Alis Luhan berkerut bingung saat arah mobil Sehun kini mengikuti jalur menuju apartemennya. Hingga akhirnya Luhan shok saat mendapati dirinya berada didepan gedung apartemennya yang terletak didaerah gangnam. Sehun terlihat memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen tersebut diikuti oleh Luhan yang kini mengerutkan dahinya.

Dan kenyataan yang ada membuat Luhan shock seketika. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Apartemen Sehun tepat berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Kenapa Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari hal ini? Luhan masih menatap kosong kearah pintu apartemen milik Sehun yang sudah tertutup rapat. Namja manis itu hanya memasang wajah bodohnya disana, hingga akhirnya dia menghela nafas berat kemudian memasuki apartemennya dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk diotaknya. "Malam yang penuh kejutan"begitulah batinnya.

Pagi ini terasa cerah dan secerah hati Luhan saat mendapat kabar bahwa jobnya hari ini bebas. Dengan penuh semangat, Luhan segera mendudukki sofa empuknya beserta sarapannya dan segera menyalakan TV, beberapa kali mengganti channel, Luhan akhirnya bosan saat tidak mendapati acara yang bagus untuk ditonton olehnya. Sebesit ide tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya mungkin pemikiran bodoh Luhan muncul lagi saat dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit, mungkin dia bisa lari pagi atau pergi ketempat-tempat yang menyenangkan. Setelah mengganti baju dan menghabiskan sarapannya Luhan segera bergegas keluar dari apartemennya setelah memastikan bahwa semua penyamarannya beres, menghindari para fans yang mungkin akan menyeretnya seperti singa lapar dan itu membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Setelah memastikan pintu apartemennya terkunci, Luhan segera melangkah menjauh dari sana hingga akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya menatapi sosok didepannya.

"O-o hai Sehun"ucap Luhan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya saat melihat Sehun yang baru saja membuka apartemennya.

Sepertinya Sehun ingin jalan-jalan melihat pakaiannya yang nampak santai, namun Luhan bersumpah bahwa Sehun kelihatan lebih seksi sekarang.

"Hai Luhan-ssi. Selamat pagi"sapanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat pagi juga"ujar Luhan diiringi senyum lebarnya.

"Oppa! Tunggu sebentar"suara yeoja yang berasal dari dalam apartemen Sehun membuat senyum Luhan perlahan memudar, tubuhnya mendadak lemas saat melihat seorang yeoja manis menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Annyeong, oppa ini teman oppa?"tunjuk yeoja itu kearah Luhan, Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Hayoung, bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Cepatlah nanti kita terlambat"tegur Sehun sambil melirik jam arlojinya. Yeoja itu hanya menyengir kemudian menggeser posisinya keluar.

"Ahh kau Luhan oppa? Annyeong oppa Joneun Oh Hayoung ibnida"serunya girang.

Luhan tersenyum kaku "Ne. Luhan imnida"balas Luhan lagi. Hayoung tersenyum lebar kemudian menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Mian, aku dan Hayoung pergi dulu. Mian kami terburu-buru. Kami permisi"ujar Sehun kemudian menggandeng yeoja tersebut meninggalkan Luhan yang kini memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Mendadak semangatnya hilang untuk jalan-jalan pagi ini, dan dengan langkah berat dia memilih kembali keapartemennya. Entah kenapa sosok Sehun membuat moodnya berubah begitu cepat seperti ini. Dan apa itu tadi? Mereka tinggal bersama diapartemen? Atau jangan-jangan Sehun sudah menikah? Luhan ingin mati saja. Tapi kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Bukannya Sehun bukanlah siapa-siapanya selain mantan pacarnya? Luhan berkali-kali memukul dadanya saat rasa nyeri menghampirinya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan dengan bodohnya pagi itu dia menangis hanya karena seseorang yang bahkan hanya seorang mantan pacarnya. Sungguh memalukan bukan?

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa matamu bengkak Luhan-ssi?"ujar manajernya dengan mata menyipit menatapi mata Luhan yang nampak membengkak.

Siang ini kebetulan manajernya datang untuk memberikan daftar jobnya untuk besok, namun manajernya harus memandang shok melihat artisnya dalam keadaan mengerikan dengan mata membengkak dan rambut acak-acakkan. Luhan hanya diam sambil merampas sebuah cake yang katanya untuknya. Dia segera memakannya dengan gaya beringas membuat manajernya memandangnya ngeri.

"Luhan, kau ini kenapa?"tanya manajernya. Luhan hanya diam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Xiumin-ah"lirihnya.

Dan tentu saja manajernya tahu jika Luhan sudah memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel manajer, berarti dia memiliki masalah rumit. Xiumin hanya memandangnya malas

"Apa?"ujarnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat bertemu dengan mantan pacarmu?"tanya Luhan lagi membuat Xiumin memandang jengah kearahnya.

"Dengar yaa Luhan, aku pikir kau baru saja bertemu dengan mantan pacarmu. Iyakan?"tanya Xiumin memastikan. Luhan mengangguk patuh.

"Jadi kenapa? Kau saja bertemu dengan Kris, Kai, Suho, dan mantanmu yang lainnya kau nampak biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing dan kau nampak baik-baik saja"ujar Xiumin malas tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada sosok namja bermata rusa didepannya. Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil memelas.

"Ini beda Minnie. Aku menyukai mantan pacarku itu"rengek Luhan.

"Siapa?"tanya Xiumin.

"Oh Sehun"jawab Luhan seadanya.

Xiumin nampak berpikir kemudian teringat dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun yang pernah Luhan ceritakan saat Luhan menceritakan semua mantan pacarnya.

"Hoobae nerd itu?"pekik Xiumin heboh.

Terang saja, mereka berdua memang satu sekolah saat SMA jadi wajar bila Xiumin mengenalinya. Namja berpipi bakpao itu hampir saja tertawa terjungkal-jungkal mengingat Luhan menangisi hoobae nerd yang menurutnya jelek dan kuno itu. Luhan jelas menatap jengkel kearah Xiumin yang nampak menahan tawanya.

"Bagus. Tertawalah"cibir Luhan kesal. Xiumin menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Kau bercanda? Menyukai namja nerd itu? Hahah mimpi apa kau semalam?"ejek Xiumin.

Luhan mendengus kesal "Dia berubah sekarang. Dia sangat tampan dan—Ya Tuhan! Dia seksi sekali Xiumin-ah"ujar Luhan dramatis.

Xiumin sedikit terdiam setelah itu, entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak janggal saat mendengar kata seksi dari bibir Luhan. Seperti ada yang ingin dikatakan olehnya, namun Xiumin lupa akan hal itu. Xiumin segera menghembuskan nafas kasar kemudian mendengus mendengar celotehan Luhan tentang bagaimana penampilan Sehun yang sekarang dan entah kenapa, sosok yang diceritakan Luhan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Setelah mendengarkan ocehan Luhan tentang berbagai macam hal, namun sebagian besar mengenai mentan kekasihnya itu, Xiumin yang adalah manajer sekaligus sahabat namja bermata rusa itu segera memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menjelaskan jadwal jobnya besok yang lumayan padat.

"Pastikan kau meminum vitaminmu dan langsung tidur"ujar Xiumin. Luhan hanya mengangguk malas

"Besok kau harus latihan untuk album solomu"ujar Xiumin lagi mengingatkan.

"Iya iyaa aku tahuu"dengus Luhan kesal, setelah itu segera berbalik setelah menutup pintu apartemennya setelah memastikan bahwa Xiumin sudah pulang.

TeBeCe XD

Author note's :

Sbelumnya author pngen mnta maaf kalau author bkalan lama updatenya mngingat skrng author udah kelas 2 SMA, tugas-tugas udah mulai nmpuk. Hrap mngerti yahh readersnim . Untuk ffnya yng lain, author bkalan update kok Cuma agak lama dikit. Soo pleaseee jngn hakimi saya klau critanya ituuu rada-rada hncur. Skali lagi saya mnta maaf. Mood saya juga rsak pas wktu tahu soal skandal baru dari Oh Sehun, slah satu bias pling cadel dan trtampan mlik saya. Jjur, wktu bca itu otak saya mendadak blank buat nulisin ide-idenya. Juga untk ffnya KaiSoo, saya juga smpat kcewa sma Kyungsoo eomma yang ktanya sihh masih ada hbungan sama Soojin eonni. Haaahhhh aku tuh udh hilang feelnya pas baca britanya. Kuduu eotokhaeee ni ff? Saya jadi galau sndiri readersnim :"). Jadiii,, untk pnjelasan diatas, mhon dipahamii okaayy,? Jdi, klo klamaan updatenya jeongmal mianhamnida. Dan untk klanjutan ff yng ini, harap sabar dan mnunggu. Huahahahahah XD.

Atas prhatiannya, terimakasih readersnim udah smpat mmbaca author note saya. Jngan lupa direview yaaa… Saya mohonnn.

DON'T PLAGIAT. DON'T BASH. NO SILENT READERSS. YEHET! OHORATT!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Still Love My Ex-Boyfriend

Main Cast : HunHan

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance & Drama

DON'T BASH DON'T PLAGIAT NO SILENT READER

Chaptered 2

Hari ini Luhan sedikit cemberut saat sedari kemarin dia tidak mendapati sosok Sehun digedung apartemennya, seperti dugaannya pintu apartemen milik Sehun terkunci rapat dan terdengar sunyi. Semangatnya mendadak hilang pagi ini saat tidak melihat namja tampan yang sedari kemarin menghantuinya, dan dia baru sadar bahwa sosok Sehun begitu berperan besar bagi hidupnya sekarang. Entah sejak kapan Sehun mulai merasuki pikirannya. Luhan hanya menyenderkan kepalanya sambil memainkan handphonenya untuk mengusik keheningan didalam van. Xiumin sedikit melirik keadaan Luhan dijok belakang

"Heyy ambil handuk kecil yang ada disampingmu dan keringkan keringatmu. Habis ini kita harus kegedung agensi untuk latihan dance" ujar Xiumin menjelaskan.

Luhan mendengus malas "Setelah itu?"tanyanya.

"Eumm kupikir seharian ini kau hanya tinggal digedung agensi. Pertama kau harus latihan vocal dengan Kyungsoo karena kalian duet. Dan setelah itu harus latihan dance"ujar Xiumin menjelaskan. Luhan hanya mengangguk malas kemudian mengambil handuk kecil disampingya.

"Haisshh suaraku bisa habis kalau begini"gerutu Luhan dengan suara yang mulai terdengar serak saat keluar dari ruangan latihan vocal diikuti Kyungsoo, penyanyi yang merupakan kerabat dekat Luhan. Keadaan namja bermata owl itu tidak jauh beda dengan Luhan yang hampir kehilangan suaranya. Latihan selama 2 jam nonstop membuat suara mereka terkuras habis.

"Kau masih punya jadwal Kyung?"tanya Luhan saat mereka kini berjalan beriringan

"Eumm iya hyung. Aku masih punya jadwal interview nantinya"ujarnya sambil mengecek jam arlojinya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ahh itu menajerku. Aku duluan hyung. Byee"ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan lemas kearah ruangan dance yang tak jauh didepannya.

Selepas kepergian Kyungsoo, namja bermata rusa itu melangkah malas kearah ruangan dance. Setelah sampai disana, Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya sambil memainkan gadget ditangannya. Dia sudah menduga bahwa mungkin dia harus menunggu pelatih dancenya datang. Dan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, Luhan hanya memilih untuk memainkan gadget ditangannya.

"Luhan oppa?" suara yang tak asing membuat Luhan mendongkak.

Kedua mata Luhan membelalak kaget saat melihat sosok yeoja yang tinggal di apartemen Sehun, sudah berada didepannya.

"Ka-Kau?"ujar Luhan.

Sontak saja kedua mata Luhan berpendar mengamati sekeliling ruangan dance yang kini mulai dipenuhi oleh dancer dan beberapa trainee lainnya. Namun kedua matanya tidak menemukan sosok Sehun disana hingga tanpa sadar Luhan menarik nafas kecewa.

"Ahh Luhan oppa mencari Sehun oppa?"ujar Hayoung seakan tahu dengan apa yang dicari Luhan.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin cari manajerku"elak Luhan.

Hayoung mengangguk mengerti "Padahal tadinya aku diantar Sehun oppa. Tadi juga Sehun oppa bilang sesuatu padaku. Tapi sudahlah"gumam Hayoung yang tanpa sadar membuat kedua manik mata Luhan melotot lebar mendengarnya.

Luhan sedikit berdehem kemudian memasang wajah staycoolnya. "Jadi, kau dancer disini?"tanya Luhan berusaha ramah, padahal bisa saja dia mencabik yeoja yang dengan beruntungnya tinggal diapartemen Sehun ini.

"Anya. Aku trainee disini. Eumm baru 3 bulan"jelas Hayoung.

Luhan nyaris saja berteriak heboh mengingat kenyataan yang memukul telak dihatinya. Ternyata saingannya cukup dekat juga dengannya. Lantas, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan Sehun lagi? Luhan pikir dia sudah mulai gila sekarang.

"Kapan kau akan debut?"tanya Luhan lagi.

"Eumm sajangnim bilang mungkin 2 bulan kedepannya. Katanya aku akan berkarir solo sebagai penyanyi dan dancer. Jika memungkinkan aku akan debut sebagai actor juga"ceritanya semangat.

Luhan sedikit mencibir dalam hati. Saingannya tak perlu diragukan lagi ternyata.

"Kau dan Sehun ada hubungan apa memangnya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Mungkin jika yeoja ini mengatakan bahwa dia adalah istri Sehun, sudah pasti Luhan memutilasi yeoja yang LUMAYAN cantik ini. Atau jika yeoja ini mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tunangan Sehun, Luhan hanya perlu membuat yeoja ini gila atau depresi dan kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah yeoja ini bisa saja geger otak atau stroke sekalian. Namun sedikit keringanan jika yeoja ini bilang bahwa dia adalah pacar Sehun, karena Luhan hanya akan membuat hidupnya tidak tenang selama dia dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Katakan saja dia seperti seorang psikopat labil saat ini. Namun dia benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Sehun oppa? Dia adalah kakakku. Eumm kenapa memangnya oppa?"tanya Hayoung dengan polosnya.

Luhan mengangguk santai namun ada sesuatu yang nampak membuat otaknya mencerna ulang perkataan yeoja itu,

"Kau dan Sehun kakak beradik?!"pekik Luhan heboh, dia tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Hayoung hampir saja jatuh dari duduknya saat Luhan berteriak seperti itu. Jantungnya serasa akan copot mendengarnya.

"Aisshh oppa mengagetkanku" gerutu Hayoung yang ditanggapi senyum kikuk oleh Luhan.

Jika Tuhan berkenan, dia ingin menarik semua ucapan-ucapan tidak bermutu miliknya yang diarahkan pada yeoja ini tadi. Karena demi apapun itu, yeoja ini adalah—ehem calon adik iparnya—meskipun terdengar secara sepihak dan sungguh tidak mempunyai rasa malu.

"Jadi, kau adiknya Sehun?"ujar Luhan sambil berdehem. Hayoung mengangguk ceria

"Ya. Dia kakak kandungku"jelas Hayoung.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, mendadak dia teringat dengan Sehun dan penampilan kunonya sewaktu SMA. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun sekarang benar-benar berubah.

"Kudengar oppa adalah mantan pacar Sehun oppa ya?" dan perkataan Hayoung sukses membuat Luhan tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Luhan menatapnya seraya mengangguk kaku. Yeoja manis itu tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Oppa memang jelek dulu, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya formalitas saja dalam keluarga kami"ujar Hayoung.

Luhan nampak menatapnya tidak mengerti. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dimilikinya mengenai perubahan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Keluarga kami memang seperti itu. Sebenarnya Sehun oppa tidak secupu yang oppa kira. Dia memang sedari dulu keren. Namun untuk itulah appa menyuruh Sehun untuk menghabiskan masa belajarnya dengan berpakaian layaknya orang umm idiot, itu karena appa kami mengajarkan kami tentang kesederhanaan" ujar Hayoung sambil menerawang.

"Semasa aku sekolah juga, aku berpenampilan seperti itu. Setiap hari aku menjadi bahan bullyan dari teman-teman. Dan saat masa sulit itu hanya oppa yang bisa membuatku bertahan. Katanya dia juga bernasib sama, dan pada hari itulah dia menceritakan tentang Luhan oppa, katanya walaupun Sehun oppa terlihat jelek, tapi Luhan oppa mau menerimanya. Yeahh walaupun Sehun oppa sendiri tidak percaya dengan kenyataan" ujar Hayoung diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil darinya.

Luhan sempat tertegun beberapa saat. Rasanya dia menjadi orang yang paling jahat saat ini karena dulu sudah memanfaatkan seorang Oh Sehun hanya untuk kesenangan dan hiburan semata.

"Dan aku tidak tahu alasan yang pasti Sehun oppa memutuskan pindah ke Jerman saat itu. Katanya dia hanya ingin tinggal disana. Mungkin setelah aku debut, Sehun oppa akan kembali ke Jerman untuk membantu halmoni menjalankan tugas dirumah sakit" jelas Hayoung.

Luhan mendadak kaget mendengar Sehun akan pergi lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengarnya. Hayoung menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Sehun oppa banyak berubah saat hari dimana dia memutuskan pindah secara tiba-tiba. Dulu sifatnya memang dingin, namun entah kenapa dia semakin mencekam" gumam Hayoung.

Luhan sontak menunduk dalam. Dalam hati, bisakah dia berharap bahwa Sehun akan menerimanya kembali? Kalau iya, Luhan akan menghapuskan semua kenangan pahit yang telah ditorehkan olehnya pada namja itu. Pikirannya menerwang tepat pada saat kejadian menyakitkan itu berlangsung.

Flashback ON

Suasana koridor nampak sepi, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya gontai dengan bermalas-malasan. Pria berparas manis itu menatap suasana sekolah yang masih sunyi mengingat masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk memulai pelajaran pertama.

"Selamat pagi Lu" sosok dengan kacamata tebal dan penampilan yang cukup terlihat mengesalkan, menghampiri Luhan sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga kearah Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum paksa sambil mendecih pelan dalam hati. "Selamat pagi juga chagi"ujar Luhan dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau membuat tugas matematikaku kan chagi-ah?"tanya Luhan. Namja tersebut mengangguk semangat kemudian menyodorkan salah satu buku yang ada ditangannya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Wahh, kau benar-benar yang terbaik"sahut Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya, menerima buku miliknya yang sudah berisi tugas matematika miliknya.

"Aku pergi dulu Sehun-ah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan"ujar Luhan hingga akhirnya beringsut pergi meninggalkan namja tersebut yang kini tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Jadi, Luhan-ssi, kau bisa memutuskan idiot itu karena semua tugasmu aku yang buat"ujar Tao sambil menatap sebal kearah Luhan.

"Eumm kupikir iya juga. Lagian, aku juga benar-benar tidak menyukainya"ujar Luhan santai sambil mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Jadi, apa kau ada rencana?"tanya Luhan.

Tao nampak berpikir namun sesaat kemudian tersenyum cerah kearahnya sambil menyentikkan jarinya keatas.

"Kau dan Kris sudah pacaran bukan?"tanya Tao. Luhan mengangguk perlahan dan terlihat ragu.  
Minta tolong padanya saja"ujar Tao.

Luhan nampak berpikir saat mendengar beberapa rencana milik Tao. Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk yakin.

Jam makan siang berlangsung membosankan bagi Sehun, sedikit mengangkat kacamatanya dia segera bergegas membuka tutup bekal yang sempat dibuat oleh ibunya tadi. Dengan perlahan dia menengok kesekeliling ruangan dan akhirnya dia memutuskan membuka kacamatanya. Beberapa peraturan keluarganya mengharuskan untuk tidak terlalu mencolok dibagian penampilan saat berada dibangku sekolah. Dan itu membuatnya berpenampilan konyol seperti ini.

Ayahnya adalah seorang CEO perusahaan medical yang menciptakan berbagai macam obat-obatan untuk diproduksi dan ibunya adalah seorang yeoja psikater terkenal jadi tidak heran bahwa keluarga mereka memang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan dan itu tentu saja berimbas pada dirinya. Itu tidak masalah mengingat Sehun yang merupakan anak penurut dan tentunya dengan kapasitas otak yang jenius.

Sehun memang menyukai Luhan, seorang namja manis primadona disekolahnya. Dia adalah seorang ulzzang, namun untuk beberapa hal sebenarnya, Sehun cukup kecewa akan dirinya yang selalu saja tidak berdaya saat diperlakukan seenaknya oleh murid-murid lain termasuk Luhan.

Dia memang berpacaran dengan Luhan, itupun suatu keberuntungan tersendiri untuknya. Namun sepertinya harapannya harus pupus saat dia merasakkan Luhan hanya mempermainkan dan memanfaatkannya saja. Setiap hari, Sehun akan membuat semua tugas dan pekerjaan rumah milik Luhan. Selanjutnya ? Luhan hanya akan tersenyum, berterima kasih, dan pergi dengan sendirinya. Sehun bukanlah orang sepolos itu, dia mengerti bahwa Luhan tidak mungkin menyukainya. Tapi, itu tidak apa selama Sehun masih bisa melihatnya dan bertegur sapa secara langsung dengannya.

Sehun bisa saja melepas kacamata dan bergaya sebagaimana layaknya dia, namun sekali lagi dia begitu menghargai sang ayah. Sehun sebenarnya tampan, namun dia tidak terlalu membanggakan ketampanannya, dia ingin hidup tenang dengan menjadi nerd seperti ini. Itu saja.

Sehun lekas-lekas memakai ulang kacamatanya dan melengok kearah luar kelas dan mendapati beberapa anak berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Matanya menatap bingung satu persatu dari siswa-siswa yang entah kelas berapa.

"Heyy nerd jelek. Kau itu pacar Luhan yaa? Cihh tak pantas sekali" salah satu dari orang itu memandang Sehun remeh. Sehun hanya diam ditempat sambil memilin ujung kamejanya.

"Seperti Beauty and The Beast yah? Hahahahaha" mereka tertawa mengejek disana. Sehun hanya mengontrol emosinya. Dia bahkan mengingat dengan jelas tentang salah satu alasan ayahnya menyuruh berpakaian seperti ini. Menguji kesabaran dan tidak mudah tersinggung. Sepertinya itu sudah biasa untuk Sehun.

"Seret dia " ujar salah seorang dari mereka. Sehun melirik takut-takut kearah mereka yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sehun.

Mereka tidak menjawab, hingga akhirnya mereka menyeret kasar Sehun membuat namja itu memekik kesal dan kaget.

#BRRRUUUKKKK Tubuh Sehun terjatuh telak di aspal, mulutnya berkomat-kamit menyupahi sumpah serapah kearah mereka. Dirinya sudah tidak peduli dan ingat lagi dengan peraturan ayahnya. Dia sudah terlanjur marah sekarang. Sehun bangkit berdiri kemudian beberapa kali menepuk seragamnya yang mulai kotor sambil mengamati kedua sikunya yang kini mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Sehun meringis tertahan.

Hingga akhirnya tubuh Sehun mematung disana. Dadanya mendadak berdenyut sakit melihat sosok yang dicintainya berpelukan bahkan berciuman didepannya. Lalu Sehun apa? Apakah dia hanyalah seonggok daging tak berguna dimatanya?

Sehun ingat ketika dia tidak boleh menangis karena dia kuat dan seorang namja. Tapi, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisakah dia menangis untuk sekali ini saja? Tubuhnya seakan dikoyak oleh sekawanan singa. Rasanya ngilu tepat dihatinya, dan dengan tangan terkepal dia masih berdiri disitu layaknya orang bodoh disana.

"Oh Sehun? Sedang apa disini?" Luhan bertanya dengan polosnya. Sehun masih bungkam berusaha menetralisir rasa sakitnya.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi disana nampak berbisik-bisik menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kasihan juga sebagian dengan tatapan mencemooh. Sehun sendiri benci dengan dirinya sekarang yang terlanjur lemah sebagai lelaki.

"Dia siapa sunbae? Bukankah kau pacarku?" Bodoh! Pertanyaan polos macam apa itu?

"Kata siapa kau pacarku? Pacarku Kris, bukan namja nerd sepertimu" ujar Luhan sembari merapatkan pelukannya.

Sehun menatapnya penuh luka. Tak apa jika Luhan tidak mau berdekatan dengan waktu yang lama bersamanya. Namun, Sehun begitu berharap bahwa Luhan hanya akan memilikinya meskipun sangat mustahil untuknya. Detik ini juga Sehun merasakan sakit dihatinya saat mendengar perkataan namja manis itu.

"Kau jelek dan bukan tipeku" perkataan Luhan kembali membuat Sehun tersadar.

Sehun tersenyum kecut kearahnya. Luhan hanya belum tahu saja siapa dirinya. Sehun hanya benci kenapa Luhan selalu menilai seseorang dari fisiknya. Tak bisakah Luhan melihat hatinya? Sehun begitu tulus mencintainya, namun sepertinya akan sulit menyadarkannya. Atau mungkin, Luhan memang bukan jodohnya.

"Jadi, Sehun-ssi karena kau sudah tau siapa sebenarnya yang pantas menjadi kekasih Luhan, maukah kau menghilang dari kehidupannya? Kau sungguh mengganggunya" ujar Kris dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Sehun sempat mematung ditempatnya, mendadak dia menjadi melankonis sekarang. Tapi, bukankah dia harus bertahan disini untuk Luhan ? Lalu jika Luhan sudah tidak menginginkannya, berarti dia harus pergi bukan?

"Nahh, sekarang kau bisa pergi dari hidupku Sehun-ssi. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Dan oh yaa, aku juga mau bilang kalau selama aku berpacaran denganmu, aku selalu berkencan dengan Kris" perkataan Luhan serasa membuat Sehun tertohok mendengarnya.

Setelah mengatakan beberapa kata menyedihkan, sepasang kekasih itu kini berjalan melewati Sehun yang kini masih berdiri kaku disana.

"Aku—ingin mati saja"lirih Sehun ditengah kesunyian yang melandanya. Matanya menatap sendu kearah punggung sempit milik namja mungil yang paling dicintainya itu, hingga akhirnya cairan liquid itu meluncur bebas dipipinya beserta senyum perpisahan yang menyakitkan miliknya.

Flashback OFF

"Sehun, kapan kau kembali keJerman hmm? Halmoni sudah merindukanmu" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan parasnya yang lemah lembut. Yeoja itu adalah ibu Sehun.

"Tidak mom. Sebentar lagi"ujar Sehun masih malas. Dia lekas-lekas mengambil salad buah yang dihidangkan ibunya dan segera memakannya.

"Ckck. Lihatlah Dokter muda ini. Kekanakkan sekali"ujar ibunya sambil menggeleng heran.

Sehun memang seorang dokter, namun bedanya Sehun adalah seorang dokter spesialis jantung. Hyungnya sendiri adalah seorang Dokter bedah dan rencananya akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya.

"Ibu jadi heran sendiri kenapa Hayoung memilih menjadi artis. Kau tahu? Nilainya terlalu mencolok dibagian psikater dibandingkan seorang actor"jelas ibunya sambil menatap Sehun.

"Itu impiannya mom. Dia bilang sendiri padaku dan katanya dia akan menjadi psikater pada waktu yang tepat" ujar Sehun santai.

"Itu bukan alasan Sehun" ujar ibunya sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya yang aneh dan beragam.

"Suho hyung kapan kemari mom?" tanya Sehun. Mendadak Sehun teringat dengan hyung tercintanya itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana?! Suho sekarang di Jerman. Dan kau Oh Sehun, mom sudah bilang kalau kau tidak boleh malas-malasan begini. Setidaknya bekerjalah dirumah sakit milik Mommy. Setelah adikmu debut, terserah kau mau tinggal disini atau di Jerman. Kau ini memang labil" omel ibunya.

Sehun mendengung malas. Sebenarnya dia keKorea hanya untuk menjaga Hayoung dan memeriksa kesehatan adiknya itu selama dia menjadi trainee, karena dia memang sangat overprotective pada adiknya itu. Namun semalaman dia terus memikirkan Luhan, yang entah kenapa muncul lagi dihidupnya. Padahal dia sudah bertekat untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Sehun hanya dapat menampilkan wajah datarnya saat berhadapan dengan Luhan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hidup namja itu.

"Mm baiklah mom. Besok aku bekerja ditempat mom saja"ujar Sehun final.

Ibunya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Okayy. Pilihan bagus sayang. Kupikir kau akan menjadi dokter pribadi seseorang" ujar ibunya.

"Nugu?"

Te Be Ce XD

Author note:

Sbelumnya mksih buat yng udah review dichap sbelumnya. Nahh untk beberapa review yng author baca, sbagian blng kalau ff ini mrip kyak Ex boyfriend next door (Sorry kalau salah, saya nggk hafal -.- hehehe). Mian sblumnya, klau critany hmpir sama. Dan untk itu, kalo ad yng brpikir autor itu plagiat, pleaseee buang jauh-jauh pkiran ngelanturnya. Ff ini asli buatan author lohh readersnim. Sooo,, please hrgain dan jngn nge bash saja Huhhuhuhuh. Mkasih buat reviewnya yang sblmnya author belum reply.

FF ini mmang berasal dari otak saya. Dan ini asli pnya saya. Nggak brmaksud plagiat. Mngkin aja ide citanya hmpir sama, tapi author jamin klau ini ff asli milik author dehh. Suweeerrrrr.

Nahh mkasih untk nyempet baca ini. Author hrap readersnim ngerti yaa (?). Okayy buat chap 3 nya ditunggu aja. Jngn lupa reviewnya yaaa^^ Annyeong


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Still Love My Ex-Boyfriend

Main Cast : HunHan

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance & Drama

Chaptered 3

Sehun sedikit merapikan kameja yang dipakainya saat ini. Barusan dia beberapa kali menghela nafas pelan saat berpapasan dengan Luhan didepan apartemennya. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Luhan, rasa sakit yang sama saat beberapa tahun lalu akan kembali menyerangnya. Rasa sakit itu begitu membekas didadanya dan sulit untuk hilang ketika melihat wajah Luhan.

"Sehun-ah" suara seseorang menyadarkan Sehun dari kegiatannya yang masih membenarkan penampilannya sambil mengunci pintu mobilnya. Dari kejauhan sosok namja bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu berlari kearahnya.

"Chanyeol hyung?" ujar Sehun setelah melihat sosok namja itu. Chanyeol—dia adalah tutornya dulu sewaktu SMA, bisa disebut juga hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya orang disekolah yang mengetahui penampilannya yang sebenarnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal tutor, Chanyeol adalah sunbaenya dulu saat SMA sekaligus sepupunya dan tentunya Chanyeol adalah salah satu kerabat dekat Luhan. Dan perlu diketahui, namja tinggi ini juga merupakan mantan kekasih Luhan. Sungguh ironis

"Kau mulai bekerja disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol menatapnya tak mengerti

"Kau tahu? Ibu memaksaku untuk bekerja. Dan aku akan menjadi dokter pribadi seseorang" jelas Sehun malas.

"Kau tau? Kata 'seseorang' terdengar ambigu untukku" ujar Chanyeol diikuti dengusan oleh Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bibi sudah menunggumu didalam"ujar Chanyeol sambil melenggang pergi mengisyaratkan Sehun mengikutinya dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Jadi, mom aku benar-benar malas untuk berbasa-basi. Langsung saja keintinya" dengus Sehun kesal.

Selama sejam ini, ibunya hanya mengatakan beberapa kata pengantar yang tak bermutu untuknya. Sedangkan Sehun sehabis ini berencana menjemput Hayoung dari kantor agensi nanti, namun ibunya benar-benar menghambatnya.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo? Dia seorang penyanyi yang baru debut" jelas ibunya. Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak berusaha mengingat satu persatu nama dan wajah beberapa artis terkenal yang diketahuinya. Bisa ditebak bahwa Sehun benar-benar payah dalam hal yang berbau selebriti ataupun beberapa gossip mengenai idola-idola terkenal. Ibunya mendengus tak kentara melihat Sehun yang nampak hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, kelihatan tidak peduli sama sekali. Tipikal ayahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya? Ya Tuhan, aku pikir aku benar-benar harus menjadi psikatermu my son. Kau benar-benar ketinggalan jaman" ujar Ibunya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Aku tak peduli" ujar Sehun datar. Kalau boleh, dia ingin menarik kata-katanya kalau dia menyutujui saran ibunya untuk bekerja. Namun, seorang laki-laki tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya, setidaknya itu adalah prinsip dasar didalam dirinya. Termasuk dengan menghilang dan pergi dari kehidupan Luhan. Cukup ! Hatinya miris memikirkannya.

"Baiklah. Kata manajernya, dia selalu bermasalah dengan jantungnya saat dia kelelahan. Jadi, agensinya memutuskan untuk menyewa dokter pribadi untuknya dan kebetulan kau sedang magang lebih tepatnya menganggur dan—" belum sempat melanjutkan, Sehun lekas-lekas meralatnya.

"Bukan menganggur mom, aku itu juga seorang dokter di Jerman. Aku kesini untuk menjaga Hayoung dan memastikan kesehatan jantungnya baik-baik saja. Intinya aku hanya berlibur bukan menganggur" ralat Sehun tidak terima. Jujur saja kata 'menganggur' sangat melukai harga dirinya sebagai dokter spesialis sepertinya. Ibunya hanya mendengus tak kentara.

"Baiklah maksud mommy, kebetulan kau sedang berlibur dan akhirnya mom merekomendasikan dirimu dan mereka setuju. Bayarannya juga lumayan besar meski tidak sebesar gajimu di Jerman, namun kuyakin itu lumayan banyak. Kau harus melakukan check up padanya sehari sekali mengingat jadwalnya yang padat. Kau hanya akan bekerja pada siang jam 1 dan malam jam 7, setelahnya kau free untuk menjaga Hayoung. Kau setuju?"tanya ibu Sehun setelah menjelaskan perihal pekerjaannya.

Sehun nampak berpikir dan menimang-nimang. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. Dia bernafas lega kalau dia akan mulai bekerja besok hari, setidaknya hari ini dia bisa melakukan apa saja yang disukanya mengingat besok dia akan mulai bekerja. Mungkin Sehun harus mencari diinternet tentang Kyungsoo mengingat dia benar-benar tidak tahu seperti apa sosoknya. Semoga saja bukan seorang namja atau yeoja labil, karena Sehun benar-benar tidak suka keributan.

"Latihannya cukup sampai disini. Kita lanjutkan besok. Dan Luhan, kuharap besok kau datang lebih awal mengingat ada beberapa gerakan tersendiri untukmu nanti" ujar sang koreografer.

Luhan mengangguk patuh kemudian bergegas mengambil barang-barangnya setelah dia menegak sebotol air yang dibawa Xiumin tadi. Diliriknya Hayoung yang masih sibuk dengan mengangkat telfonnya diujung ruangan. Dan entah kenapa, Luhan melangkah pelan mengikuti gadis itu yang kini berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Kutunggu kau ditempat parkiran" Luhan membaca pesan singkat dari Xiumin, sepertinya dia harus melanjutkan jadwalnya. Luhan mendesah kasar, namun tetap menyesuaikan langkahnya yang tidak jauh dari Hayoung yang berjalan didepannya.

Luhan sedikit memelankan langkahnya saat dia melihat Hayoung berhenti didepan sebuah mobil yang nampaknya tak asing baginya "Itu milik Sehun" gumam Luhan tak sadar. Matanya tak lepas memandangi mobil itu. Hayoung sedari tadi berdiri dengan menenteng tasnya.

Luhan mematung melihat Sehun yang kini keluar dari dalam mobilnya sambil membawa handuk kecil ditangannya. Luhan sedikit mencibir kesal melihat Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelap wajah Hayoung dengan penuh perhatian. Kali ini Luhan tidak peduli jika Hayoung adalah adik Sehun, sungguh dia sekarang dibakar cemburu. Sampai mobil Sehun pergi dari sana, Luhan masih saja berdiri ditempatnya dengan wajah marah dan cemberutnya.

Sesekali menghentakan kakinya, Luhan berjalan sempoyongan kearah mobil vannya yang sudah didepan mata, Xiumin memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Luhan kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin was-was. Luhan memandangnya kosong hingga akhirnya—

"AAAAAAAaaaarrggg APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU?!" teriaknya kencang, sontak membuat Xiumin hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang dengan wajah yang pucat. Luhan seperti orang kesurupan sekarang. Bahkan beberapa orang disana memandang Luhan dengan pandangan ngeri.

"L-Luhan ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Xiumin takut-takut menatap nyalang kearah Luhan.

Namja bermata rusa itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil melangkah menuju van dengan wajah muramnya. "APA?!" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan garang nan menusuknya. Xiumin hanya menarik nafasnya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan membawa barangmu?" tanya Xiumin sambil menatapnya jengah. Luhan sontak memandang barangnya lebih tepatnya tasnya yang masih terletak mengenaskan diluar van. Lelaki itu hanya mendengus kesal kemudian mengambil cepat tasnya dengan satu sentakkan diiringi geraman kesal dari bibirnya. Mood yang cukup mengerikan.

^^^^^^^^^^^HunHan^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau hanya tinggal meminum obatmu secara teratur. Kusarankan untuk tidak terlalu banyak meminum minuman bersoda yang tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Aku akan memeriksamu jam 7 malam nanti sesudah jadwal interviewmu" ujar Sehun sambil memberikan beberapa macam obat kearah Kyungsoo. Namja bermata owl itu mengangguk patuh sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ssi. Dan—err bisakah kau memanggilku Kyungsoo saja? Aku pikir kita akan lebih nyaman saat tidak memakai embel-embel" ujar Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Baik. Mohon kerjasamanya Kyungsoo" ujar Sehun diikuti senyuman manis dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun kemudian merapikan barang-barangnya dan bergegas dari sana. Rencananya dia ingin berkunjung ke supermarket mengingat lemari esnya kosong dan beberapa jus dan beberapa bahan dapurnya habis. Sehun tidak suka membeli makanan luar karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, setidaknya itu menurut Sehun mengingat dia seorang dokter perfeksionis. Sehun juga cukup hebat dalam memasak meskipun tak sehebat Hayoung, tapi itu suatu kelebihan yang cukup untuk orang yang suka mandiri sepertinya.

"Habis ini kau mau kemana Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun berbalik kemudian tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku harus berbelanja dulu untuk keperluan rumah. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen" ujar Sehun.

"Kau tau memasak? " tanya Kyungsoo takjub. Ternyata selain menjadi dokter, Sehun juga tahu memasak. Cukup langka untuk menemukan sosok dokter namja yang banyak kelebihan sepertinya. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidak, itu hanya untuk formalitas. Aku dulu hanya belajar memasak makanan sehari-hari. Lain dari itu, aku tidak terlalu mahir. Namun akan lebih baik jika aku mempelajari masakan lainnya dilain waktu" ujar Sehun ramah. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo terenyuh mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang ajari? Kebetulan aku juga ingin berbagi ilmu" kekeh Kyungsoo sambil menawarkan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Well, sepertinya tidak buruk. Mungkin dilain waktu. Oh ya, sebentar malam aku akan memeriksamu lagi" ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu yahh" sahut Kyungsoo.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu mengangguk dengan senyum ramah miliknya, hingga akhirnya melangkah pergi dari apartemen Kyungsoo yang menatapinya dengan senyum senangnya.

Luhan menyerengit heran saat dia sedikit mengintip dicela pintu apartemennya. Dia sedari tadi tidak mendapati Sehun disana, seharusnya saat jam seperti ini Sehun sudah kembali keapartemennya. Setelah lama menunggu, Luhan hanya mendengus kesal disana hingga akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Hayoung yang kini berjalan mendekat. Yeoja itu terlihat menekan beberapa password apartemen Sehun dan langsung masuk kesana. Padahal Luhan ingin sekali menanyakan keberadaan Sehun, namun sepertinya Luhan harus menelan kekecewaannya untuk sekarang.

Dengan langkah malas, Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasurnya. Matanya terpejam perlahan hingga akhirnya terbuka lagi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian terakhir kali dia mencampakkan Sehun. Tapi kenapa itu terasa sangat memberatkannya? Luhan ingin sekali menarik Sehun dan meminta maaf padanya, namun niatnya sedikit ciut saat Sehun yang hanya menganggapnya biasa.

Luhan kehabisan ide sekarang. Otaknya mendadak blank sekarang, terasa berat untuk memikirkan masalah ini. "Sehun-ah eottokhae?" gumamnya lirih.

Kalau kalian berpikir Sehun akan baik-baik saja sekarang, tolong segera hapuskan pikiran itu. Nampaknya Sehun merasa terbebani sekarang. Sore ini dia terlihat membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur setelah beberapa jam lalu sampai diapartemennya lengkap dengan berbagai keperluan yang dibelinya tadi. Untung saja Hayoung lekas-lekas datang untuk memasakan untuknya. Katanya Hayoung harus tinggal didorm yang berada didepan kantor agensi mereka karena sebentar lagi Hayoung akan debut.

"Kau serius ? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau sakit karena kurang istirahat? Ya Tuhan?! Kenapa harus tinggal didorm sih?" cerocos Sehun ketus. Sifak overprotektif miliknya muncul lagi.

Hayoung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, dia benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi dia sempat heran dengan kakaknya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kenapa? Tenang saja. Lagian oppa juga bisa dengan leluasa bertemu dengan Luhan oppa" kekeh Hayoung tak menyadari perubahan wajah Sehun yang berubah datar.

"Jangan membicarakannya lagi" ujar Sehun datar. Hayoung lekas-lekas menatapnya lama.

"Wae? Oppa ada masalah dengan Luhan oppa ya?" tanya Hayoung sambil menaruh semangkuk soup didepan Sehun yang kini duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Kuharap kau tidak membahas soal Luhan didepanku" ujar Sehun lagi. Hayoung mengangkat kedua alisnya. Wajahnya kini memandang Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Wajah mereka yang terkesan mirip membuat Hayoung juga mewarisi wajah datar sama seperti Sehun dan tentu saja mimik wajahnya saat ini membuat Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Sepertinya akan sulit menyembunyikan rahasianya pada adiknya. Well, adiknya cukup tahu saja kan? Nanti dia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya dilain hari.

Hayoung hampir saja menjatuhkan bahkan mengacak meja makan didepannya. Matanya melotot kaget mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ingin rasanya dia berhambur keluar dari apartemen Sehun dan segera mendobrak apartemen milik Luhan. Gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bereaksi, terlalu kaku untuk sekedar berkata.

"Luhan oppa sekejam itu?" kali ini Hayoung bertanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya miliknya. Hari ini dia cukup tahu alasan Sehun waktu itu untuk pindah ke Jerman. Hayoung meringis saat membayangan perasaan Sehun saat itu.

"Oppa, tapi kenapa oppa hanya terlihat biasa saja? Tidakkah oppa marah?" tanya Hayoung.

"Marah tak akan merubah apapun Hayoung-ah. Aku juga akan melupakan itu, itu hanya masa lalu" ujar Sehun kalem walaupun sebenarnya rasa sakit dihatinya bahkan belum sembuh hingga sekarang. Rasa cintanya terlalu dalam hingga sulit untuk menyingkir dari sana.

Hayoung menatapnya sedih. Untuk beberapa alasan yang dilontarkan Sehun membuat Hayoung tertegun mengingat sosok Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu menjadi sosok Sehun yang penuh dengan keputus asaan. Sorot mata Sehun saat itu menyiratkan kesedihan dan membuat Hayoung tak tega.

"Oppa, berhentilah untuk pura-pura tegar. Aku tahu kau terluka" lirih Hayoung. Sejujurnya Hayoung tahu bagaimana Sehun bisa menutup dan menyimpan rapat-rapat segala perasaannya. Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka mengumbar beberapa cerita hidupnya. Sehun terlihat tersenyum tulus saat itu.

"Aku memang tegar. Tapi, beberapa hari terakhir tidak lagi. Namun, akan terasa seperti pengecut bila aku menghindarinya" ujar Sehun lagi.

Dan pertanyaan menyakitkan keluar dari pikiran Hayoung saat ini. "Bagaimana bisa Luhan bisa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"APA?!" Sehun sedikit berteriak sekarang. Tadi dia baru saja habis mandi dan langsung mendapat telfon dari manajer Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo pingsan. Sehun shok saat itu juga hingga akhirnya lekas-lekas memakai bajunya dan menyambar tas, handphone, dompet, dan kunci mobil miliknya. Tak dipedulikan teriakan Hayoung yang menggema diapartemennya, Sehun segera melesat kearah parkiran dan segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tadi saat aku ingin memanggilnya, aku mendapatinya pingsan diruang latihan" jelas manajernya panik. Sehun tanpa pikir panjang lagi menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dari sana. "Ruangan pribadinya ada di ujung sana" tunjuk manajernya. Sehun mengangguk patuh kemudian bergegas kearah ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh manajernya.

Luhan yang kebetulan lewat disitu lekas-lekas menjatuhkan Bubble Tea yang ada ditangannya saat mendapati Sehun yang kini berjalan kearahnya sambil menggendong sosok Kyungsoo digendongannya. "Luhan-ssi, bisakah kau minggir ?" ujar Sehun dingin.

Luhan tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya didorong oleh manajernya. "Minggir Lu. Kau menghalangi jalan" tegus Xiumin membuat Luhan segera tersadar kemudian menggeser posisinya hingga akhirnya Sehun segera berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Luhan yang kini memandangnya sendu.

"Sehun-ah" lirihnya tertahan.

Nada bicara Sehun tadi sungguh sangat membuatnya sedih. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah memunculkan wajah dinginnya seperti itu. Apakah Sehun membencinya? Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum pedih.

Mungkin iya. Setiap orang pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama seperi apa yang Sehun rasakan.

"Bisakah—Bisakah kau menerimaku lagi Sehun-ah?" lirih Luhan tertahan dengan perasaan sedihnya.

TeBeCe XD

Author note's :

Annyeong yeorobun ^^. Akhirnya saya update juga #prokprokk. Nahh gini, sbelumnya saya minta maaf soal salah penulisannya yang actor dan actress. Jeongmal mianhamnida kalau bnyak typonya wahahaha. Maapp yethh readersnim. Ohh iyyaaa kalau msalnya ada typo maaf yahh, author rada-rada stress mungkin (?). Jadi alasan krena author cpat update, krena Reviewnya lmayan bnyak dichap sbelumnya. Jadi intinya kalau bnyak Review, cepat update dehh. Kekekekeke. Soo, kalo pngen chap 4nya usahain reviewnya diperbanyak yahh. Author senang soalnya kalau bnyak readersnim yang pduli buat review dan nyemangatin author. Mkasihh bnyak yhhh buat smangatnya dan mian untk beberpa ksalahan di ff sebelumnyaaa… Udah yaa?

Don't forget to Review, Don't plagiat dan don't bash.

Sampai jumpa di chap sbelumnya ^^. Dtnggu yahhh See You Juseyooo


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Still Love My Ex-Boyfriend

Main Cast : HunHan

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance & Drama

 **Chaptered 4**

"Dia kelelahan. Apakah hyung sudah memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar sudah meminum vitaminnya?" tanya Sehun setelah memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo.

Manajer Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya "Aisshh, kupikir dia tidak makan seharian ini. Sebentar dia juga ada jadwal interview" ujarnya.

Sehun kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang masih pingsan disana. "Bisa dibatalkan? Aku anjurkan untuk memberinya cuti selama kurang lebih dua hari, dan saat itu pola makannya harus dijaga. Sebaiknya dia harus istirahat" ujar Sehun.

Manajer tersebut berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk paham. Heyy, tidak mungkin kan kalau dia akan tetap memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menjalani jadwalnya sedangkan dirinya tengah sekarat?.

"Baiklah. Tapi, yang kutahu semua keluarganya di Jepang dan—"

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan berkunjung keapartemennya kalau begitu" ujar Sehun. Manajer tersebut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ssi. Mohon kerja samanya"

Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Menurutmu, apa aku jahat?" pertanyaan konyol itu muncul dari Luhan. Namja cantik itu kini mematut dirinya didepan kaca selama setengah jam. Ingat, SETENGAH JAM?!. Xiumin hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tingkah konyol Luhan kembali lagi dan itu sukses membuat dirinya kewalahan.

"Luhan, kupikir kita perlu ke psikater" desisnya kesal. Luhan kembali mencebikkan bibirnya tidak terima. Tentu saja, dia waras dan tidak gila.

"Apa kekuranganku Xiumin-ah. Apa aku kurang sempurna ya?" lirih Luhan dramatis. Dan tentu saja Xiumin hanya mampu menatap jengah kearahnya.

"Oh Tuhan. Pernahkah kau mendengar kata 'Nobodys perfect' Luhan?" tanya Xiumin lagi. Luhan lekas-lekas menatapnya kemudian menghela nafasnya untuk keberapa kalinya. Namja manis bermanik rusa itu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian terbuka lagi namun kali ini dengan senyum sendunya.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir jika dulunya aku sekejam itu Xiumin-ah. Bahkan yang menambah betapa jahatnya aku dulu adalah, rasa bersalah akan kejadian itu baru datang sekarang. Padahal sudah beberapa tahun lamanya kau tahu?" ujar Luhan sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Xiumin hanya diam disampingnya ikut mendengarkan cerita Luhan yang sudah pasti mengenai masa lalu tentang Sehun.

"Jika kau menjadi Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan Xiumin-ah?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku—tidak tahu. Mungkin untuk orang kebanyakkan, dia akan merasa tertekan saat itu" ujar Xiumin mencoba berhipotesis. Luhan kembali menghela nafas sedihnya.

Beberapa menit, suasana mendadak hening. Luhan nampak memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Perasaan Luhan campur aduk, dia gelisah sekarang tak tahu harus dimulai dari mana untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Beberapa orang berpikiran akan langsung mulai mendekati Sehun ataupun langsung minta maaf pada namja itu.

Tapi, Luhan bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Minta maaf tidaklah cukup untuk membayar semuanya, Luhan lelaki dan dia tahu benar bahwa hal ini menyangkut perasaan dan hal ini tak mudah untuk berubah hanya dengan perkataan maaf.

"Aku pergi dulu Luhan. Oh ya, besok kau masih punya jadwal. Jangan terlalu berpikir keras dan jaga kesehatanmu" perkataan Xiumin membuat Luhan terperanjak kaget. Luhan tersenyum kecil setelahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan sembari membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telungkup. Xiumin kemudian segera pergi dari sana setelah memastikan semua vitamin yang dibawakannya tadi sudah ada dikamar Luhan. Lelaki berpipi bakpao itu kemudian beranjak dari apartemen Luhan.

Hari ini melelahkan baginya, bukan hanya fisik saja. Tapi jauh dihatinya bahkan lebih lelah. Dia ingin sekali minta maaf dan ingin sekali mendengar bahwa Sehun memaafkannya. Tapi tentu tidak semudah itu. Luhan tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Sehun waktu itu, dan bila dia membayangkan hal itu hati Luhan akan meringis sakit mengingatnya. Luhan bahkan ingin sekali menutup mata hati dan pikirannya agar dia tidak dapat melihat masa lalu itu. Hhh ini begitu memusingkan.

Ditempat lain….

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo" suara berat itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan terlonjak saat mendengar suara berat seseorang dalam apartemennya. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat Sehun yang kini tengah mengatur beberapa menu sarapan pagi itu. Alisnya bertaut.

"Sehun, kenapa bisa disini?" tanyanya heran. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku? Oh ya, aku lupa. Mulai hari ini dan dua hari kedepan aku akan berkunjung kesini. Jadwalmu dikosongkan selama dua hari kedepan. Dan, untuk memantau kesehatanmu aku ada disini sekarang" ujarnya menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum cerah. Dua hari kedepan bersama Sehun bukan pilihan buruk bukan? Setidaknya dia punya teman untuk diajak bercerita, lagipula Sehun termasuk sosok yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo lekas-lekas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak" ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo bergegas masuk kekamarnya berniat untuk mengganti piyamanya setelah mandi tentunya. Dan tak menunggu waktu lama, Kyungsoo sudah tiba diruang makan lengkap dengan pakaian santainya.

"Eh? Kenapa sayur semua Sehun-ah?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat tak mendapati roti bakar ataupun selai roti diatas meja makan. Padahal biasanya, Kyungsoo akan sarapan dengan menu-menu seperti itu. Namun yang didapatinya sekarang adalah, sayur-sayuran yang kini dibuat menjadi soup. Ugghh Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang vegetarian dan dia benci sayur. Dia pernah memakan soup sayuran sebelumnya namun rasanya aneh dan itu membuatnya tak pernah memakan soup itu lagi.

Sehun tersenyum maklum melihat wajah ogah-ogahan milik Kyungsoo dia tahu bahwa namja didepannya ini tidak menyukai makanan didepannya ini. "Ini tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya. Kau tahu? Aku tidak buruk dalam memasak lohh" tawar Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu namun saat mendengar perkataan Sehun, dengan berat hari dia menyendokan sepotong wortel beserta kuah kaldu dari soup buatan Sehun dan segera menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya. Alis keningnya terlihat menyatu dengan bola mata yang mengadah keatas. Tak lupa mulut yang sibuk mengunyah.

"Wahh daebak. Ini enak Sehun-ah" puji Kyungsoo lengkap dengan wajah ceria miliknya. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Benar kan? Masakannya memang tidak seburuk itu.

"Iya iya. Aku sengaja membuatnya enak karena aku tahu kau bukan vegetarian" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum sesekali menyuapkan beberapa suapan kemulutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kita tidak sarapan dengan roti saja? Bukankah itu lebih praktis?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Sehun menggeleng.

"Itu tidak sehat. Seharusnya, kau memakan sayuran atau buah-buahan untuk kesehatan jantungmu. Emm itu saranku sebagai dokter" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Dia teringat sesuatu kemudian mengambil tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa botol kecil disana.

"Ah aku hampir lupa. Sehabis makan, kau harus meminum ini" ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebuah pil berwarna hijau pekat ditangannya. Kyungsoo memandangnya kesal.

"Aku benci obat Sehun-ah" dengusnya. Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku benci sih pasien yang benci obat" ujarnya dengan wajah sok seriusnya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak enak pada Sehun yang sudah capek-capek membuatkan sarapan dan menjaganya. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak benci obat kok" elak Kyungsoo sambil mengambil pil itu dari tangan Sehun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo yang kini meneguk pil tersebut.

"Ini. Kau senang kan?" seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberutnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melirik jam arlojinya yang terpasang manis dipergelangan tangannya. Ohh, beberapa menit lagi dia harus mengunjungi Hayoung diasramanya untuk memeriksanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau ingin ikut denganku atau kau tinggal dirumah saja?" tanya Sehun, mendadak Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang aneh kearah Sehun.

"Memangnya Sehun mau kemana?" tanyanya

"Aku harus pergi kedorm Hayoung dan mem—"

"Aku ikut" ujar Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Namja mungil itu nampak senang sekali saat Sehun mengajaknya keluar, setidaknya dia tidak hanya berdiam diri disini. Jadi, bukankah ini lumayan bagus untuk mengisi kegiatan lowongnya?

Di Tempat Lain….

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang Xiumin, sedangkan sang manajernya hanya mengangguk pelan disana. Baru saja dia ingin menolak namun melihat wajah Xiumin, Luhan hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Dia sudah menduga semuanya, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Masalahnya adalah Luhan harus berkolaborasi dengan Kim JongHyun, mantan pacarnya itu. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, namun Luhan hanya merasa risih karena beberapa bulan yang lalu JongHyun pernah menyatakkan perasaan namja itu pada Luhan namun sayangnya Luhan menolaknya. Dan sampai sekarang Luhan merasa takut jika harus berhadapan dengan namja itu, rasanya takut saat melihat tatapan namja itu padanya. Namun pihak agensi sudah memutuskan hal itu, jadi Luhan bisa apa sekarang? Xiumin saja sudah pasrah.

"Coba saja Lu, mungkin ini tidak akan buruk seperti yang kau pikirkan. Di acara ini bukan hanya kau dan JongHyun yang akan berpartisipasi" jelas Xiumin lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Dia ikut kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Kudengar Kyungsoo diliburkan selama dua hari, katanya untuk kesehatan. Mungkin dia juga akan ikut" ujar Xiumin sambil menggendikan bahunya.

"Xiumin-ah, kita akan pergi kekantor agensi kan?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang bosan kearah jalanan yang mulai padat oleh beberapa kendaraan. Xiumin menggumam pelan menjawabnya.

"Xiumin-ah, ap—" perkataan Luhan terpotong saat melihat sosok yang dirindukannya selama ini. Namun yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama datang kekantor agensi. Bukannya Kyungsoo diliburkan? Lantas, kenapa dia bersama Sehun sekarang?.

"Kenapa Lu?" tanya Xiumin menghampiri Luhan yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Xiumin mengikuti arah pandang Luhan kemudian menghela nafas beratnya.

"Itu dokter pribadi Kyungsoo. Entahlah, aku lupa namanya siapa" ujar Xiumin sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Tanpa sadar Luhan sedikit menggeram tertahan.

"Sehun" lirih Luhan pelan, namun Xiumin masih dapat mendengarnya. Pemuda berpipi bakpao itu lantas menatap Luhan aneh. "Sehun? Mana dia?" tanya Xiumin sambil melirik kesegala arah.

Luhan diam namun segera menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo yang kini turun dari mobil milik Sehun. Xiumin menyipitkan matanya kemudian mengerjap beberapa saat. "Kau yakin dia Oh Sehun?" tanya Xiumin sambil berbisik pelan. Luhan hanya mendengus mendengarnya, namun dia tetap mengangguk dan segera bergegas memasuki gedung agensi. Pikirannya bingung dan kacau disaat bersamaan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyeruak dipikirannya. Luhan bingung sendiri jadinya, kenapa dia harus uring-uringan seperti ini?

"Luhan hyung" panggil Kyungsoo ceria membuat Luhan sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berlari kecil kearahnya dan tak lupa sosok namja tampan yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luhan sejenak untuk berbasa-basi mendadak moodnya menjadi kaku dan sedikit tak enak.

"Emm sudah lebih baik. Kudengar kita akan berkolaborasi. Benar hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Ah ya benar" ujar Luhan kikuk. Matanya masih saja melirik kearah Sehun yang berada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Kenalkan ini Oh Sehun, dokter pribadiku. Dan Sehun, ini Luhan" ujar Kyungsoo. Namun keadaan masih hening. Kedua sosok itu masih saling berpandangan membuat Kyungsoo menatap mereka secara bergantian dengan raut wajah bingungnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah menatapi mereka berdua yang masih saja tak bergeming.

#SREKK GREPP. "Eh?" Luhan menghadap patah-patah kebawah melihat tangannya yang kini saling mengait dengan tangan Sehun. Kedua matanya mengerjap dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo memang sengaja mengaitkan tangan mereka berdua. Ohh bukankah suasana disini terasa canggung?

"Kenapa malu-malu? Kalian hanya berkenalan" ujar Kyungsoo yang sudah seharusnya tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi disini. Wajah Luhan sontak memerah dengan pandangan yang dipendarkan kesegala arah berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih mematung dan menatap lurus kearah Luhan.

"Lu-Luhan" ujar Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk. Ohh dia tak pernah merasa segugup ini saat berdekatan dengan orang lain.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun" ujar Sehun.

"Errr—sampai kapan kalian mau berpegangan tangan?" kali ini Kyungsoo memandang aneh kearah Sehun dan Luhan yang belum menghentikan aksi salam-salaman mereka. Luhan tertawa garing disana kemudian melirik kesegala arah dan bersyukur saat mendapati Xiumin yang berdiri diujung koridor. Untuk kali ini saja Luhan akan sangat berterima kasih dengan keberadaan Xiumin dihidupnya. Dasar dramatis.

"Emm maaf, aku pergi dulu. Xiumin sudah menungguku. Heheh. Bye Kyungsoo. Dan Bye—Sehun" ujar Luhan sedikit memelankan suaranya yang terdengar lirih. Langkah kakinya pun berbalik pelan menjauhi kedua orang dibelakangnya.

"Masih sama, hati ini masih sama Lu. Hanya saja, perlu waktu yang lama untuk merubahnya" batin Sehun memandang sendu kearah Luhan yang kini berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Tak ada yang tahu bukan apa yang disembunyikan oleh keduanya? Mungkin hanya waktu yang bisa merubah semuanya. Tapi,, apakah bisa?

TeBeCe XD

Baper yahh? Kkkk sama saya juga. Btw, author klamaan yah updatenya? Kekek, maapyahh soalnya tugas2 lagi nmpuk jadi agak klamaan update ffnya. Jngn marah yaahhh readernim? Hehehe.

Ohh ya untuk chap yng ini, saya rasa juga bnyak typonya sihh. Dan juga untk main pairnya ttap HunHan kok smpe ending. Emang ada moment HunSoonya tapi nggak bnyak kok. Soalnya saya juga nggak rela krena saya KaiSoo hard shipper. Hohoho jadi jngan khawatir buat HunSoonya, anggap aja Cuma pajangan. Wkwkwkw. Okk buat yng mau chap 5 nya jngn lupa review yahh….

Gomawooo readersnim yng udah mau review^^Jeongmal gomawoyooo. See You Juseyooo^^

Don't forget to review. Don't plagiat. Don't bash.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Still Love My Ex-Boyfriend

Main Cast : HunHan

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance & Drama

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 5

"Kau pernah berbohong?" suara Hayoung terdengar membuat Luhan menolehkan wajahnya. Alisnya berkerut mendengar perkataan Hayoung namun sedetik kemudian tertawa pelan. Yeoja itu mendekat kearahnya kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Saat ini mereka sedang break dari latihan dan kebetulan Hayoung sebagai trainee ikut berpartisipasi.

"Tentu pernah" ujar Luhan lagi. Hayoung tersenyum kecil kemudian memandang Luhan dengan seksama.

"Kalau begitu—Kau pernah kehilangan?" pertanyaan kali ini sukses membuat Luhan menghentikan gerak jemarinya dilayar handphonenya. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan yeoja didepannya.

"Kehilangan apa?" tanya Luhan

"Seseorang"—

"Yang paling kau sukai"—

"Tapi orang itu meninggalkanmu"

"Sendirian" Hayoung tersenyum kecil diakhir kalimat membuat Luhan terdiam. Maniknya menatap lekat kearah Hayoung begitupun sebaliknya.

"Sehun oppa pernah" ceritanya. Luhan terdiam disana serasa ingin mati saja jika dia harus mendengar segala cerita tentang Sehun namun dia hanya diam dan menyimak saja apa yang akan diceritakan Hayoung.

"Ahh ceritanya panjang sekali. Tapi, aku ingin bertanya pada Luhan oppa" Hayoung memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian berangsut mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Tanya apa?" Luhan menatap Hayoung balik.

"Oppa, masih menyukai Sehun oppa?" Luhan terhenyak. Seharusnya gadis ini tak menanyakan perihal perasaannya. Itu terlalu sensitive untuknya. Dia ingin menjawab tapi dia masih bingung dengan jawabannya. Luhan tidak pernah mau jika ia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, meski menjawab sebuah pertanyaan sangatlah mudah, namun tidak bagi pertanyaan satu ini.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Luhan mengecilkan suaranya.

"Jika oppa menyukainya, bukankah oppa hanya menyukai Sehun dari fisik saja?" Hayoung kembali berujar mencoba mencari tahu sebenarnya tentang perasaan namja dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Luhan masih keukuh tidak menjawabnya. Dan yang terdengar hanyalah helaan nafas dari Hayoung.

"Bisakah oppa menjawab pertanyaanku dulu?"

"Aku—tidak tahu" lirih Luhan sambil menunduk dalam.

"Jika oppa menyukai Sehun oppa sekarang, itu artinya Luhan oppa hanya menyukai Oh Sehun yang sekarang. Bagaimana jika Sehun oppa tidak setampan sekarang dan kembali kesaat Oh Sehun yang masih sekolah. Apakah oppa akan terus menyukainya?" Hayoung menatap Luhan lekat.

"Jadi, Luhan oppa suka Oh Sehun yang sekarang?" tanya Hayoung namun Luhan tak kunjung menjawab.

Benarkah? Dia hanya menyukai fisik dari Sehun semata? Lantas, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Luhan merasa bingung dengan hal ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang rumit dan Luhan terasa pusing untuk sekedar memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku ingin minta satu hal" Hayoung beralih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terperanjak kaget oleh tindakan yeoja didepannya ini. Namun Luhan masih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Bantu Sehun oppa melupakan masa lalunya. Dan buat dia jadi seperti Oh Sehun yang sebelumnya"

"A-apa?"

~~ooOOoo~~

Suasana digedung itu terlihat ramai, beberapa teriakan terdengar disana. Jelas saja ini adalah sebuah konser perdana yang dihadiri oleh artis-artis papan atas.

"Kyungsoo, ini kau harus minum vitaminmu" Sehun berujar saat dia sudah memasuki ruang ganti Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu memang sengaja memanggil Sehun keacara konsernya, alasannya agar Sehun bisa membantunya untuk menjaga kesehatannya mengingat dia belum bisa memaksakan kondisi tubuhnya untuk mengikuti berbagai macam jadwal padatnya. Sehun sebenarnya tidak keberatan karena kebetulah Hayoung akan ikut serta dikonser ini, katanya untuk perkenalan para rookies.

"Ahh ye, terimakasih Sehun-ah" ujar Kyungsoo dan langsung meminum vitaminnya dilanjutkan dengan memakai aksesoris dipakaiannya.

"Aku pergi mencari Hayoung dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengisyaratkan agar Sehun segera pergi.

Sehun segera melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti Kyungsoo, matanya ia pendarkan kesekeliling sesekali dia membaca papan nama yang tertulis di pintu-pintu. Sebelumnya Hayoung sudah memberitahukan bahwa mereka ada diurutan ke-6 dan itu artinya adiknya itu tampil bersamaan dengan performance Kyungsoo. Dan artinya 5 menit lagi adiknya akan naik panggung.

"Oppa! Yeogi!" teriakan adiknya membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Dia tersenyum lega saat melihat Hayoung yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia segera berlari kecil menghampiri adiknya dan memeriksa keadaan adiknya. Hayoung yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oppa, aku sehat dan tidak stroke, ingat?" ujarnya kesal. Sehun mengangguk sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah minum vitaminmu?" tanya Sehun. Hayoung mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus. Kau pulang kedorm atau ke apartemenku?"

"Dorm oppa. Aku punya permintaan oppa" ujar Hayoung. Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Mwo?"

"Oppa harus mengantarkan seseorang untukku. Jika kulihat, dia sedang dalam masalah. Jadi oppa tunggu sampai konser ini habis. Okk?" uja Hayoung. Sontak saja Sehun menggeleng, hell dia ingat bahwa dia ingin sekali menonton pertandingan bola yang dinantikannya. Bagaimana bisa dia melewatkannya begitu saja? Ditambah lagi, malam ini kesempatan untuk bertemu Luhan lebih banyak.

"Oppaaaa" Oh tidak! Ini gawat. Jika Hayoung sudah mulai merengek seperti ini, dia tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Hufftt, kenapa dia bisa lemah hanya karena aegyo dari wanita jelmaan nenek sihir kedua setelah ibunya ini?

"Baiklah baiklah" ujar Sehun mengalah. Hayoung tersenyum ceria setelahnya.

"Kalau aku tidak menemukan oppa saat konsernya habis. Tamatlah riwayatmu Oh Sehun-ssi" setelah mengatakan ancaman keji itu, Hayoung lekas pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang kini bergumam gusar disana.

Sehun menundukan dirinya dijok mobilnya. Matanya tidak bisa tertutup meski seharusnya Sehun ingin sekali tidur, dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Konsernya masih satu setengah jam dan tidur adalah pilihan yang baik untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan saat menunggu. Matanya berpendar ditempat parkiran yang nampak sepi dan hanya ada beberapa petugas keamanan yang berjaga didepan. Ini terasa membosankan untuknya.

Dilain tempat…

Luhan menyeka keringat diwajahnya sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya. Lelah. Luhan sangat lelah, habis performance dia langsung menuju backstage lengkap dengan handuk kecil dilehernya. Hiasan make up mulai nampak samar-samar namun tidak mengurangi pesona darinya. Dia tetap cantik meski tanpa make up sekalipun. Dan itu memang benar.

"Luhan" seseorang memanggilnya namun nafasnya berubah tercekat saat melihat Jonghyun yang berjalan kerahnya. Sialan.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan mencoba bersikap tenang meskipun dalam hati dia was-was dan ingin sekali kabur dari hadapan namja ini.

"Soal yang waktu itu—bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi?"—Luhan mendesah frustasi, alih-alih pembicaraan yang bagus hancur karena Jonghyun membicarakan hal ini lagi. Luhan tidak mau lagi membahasnya menurutnya apa yang sudah diputuskannya sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Maaf sebelumnya Jonghyun, kupikir aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Jadi, bisakah kau tidak membahasnya?" terdengar geraman pelan dari Jonghyun namun seakan tuli, Luhan tak mempedulikan hal itu. Itu tidak penting.

"Tapi—"

"Maaf, aku sibuk" ujar Luhan acuh dan beranjak memanggil Xiumin, namun tangannya digenggam erat oleh pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku. Aku akan membuktikannya. Ikut aku" mata Luhan membola menatapi nasibnya yang harus ditarik paksa oleh sosok namja didepannya. Sialnya lagi, tak ada seorang pun ditempat parkiran.

"Lepas!" Luhan berkata kuat-kuat, namun sekali lagi Jonghyun tak menggubrisnya. Pergelangan tangan Luhan juga terasa perih dan pegal. Jonghyun terlalu kencang menggenggamnya.

"Lepaskan! YAAA!" nada bicara Luhan mulai tinggi. Kesabarannya habis, dia berusaha memberontak namun Jonghyun ternyata lebih kuat darinya. Tidak! Luhan tidak akan menyerah.

"Lepaska—" BUGHHH. Bagaikan slow motion, Luhan nampak melebarkan matanya saat Jonghyun kini terkapar dengan tidak berdaya didepannya. Matanya kembali melirik kesamping hingga mendapati wajah yang tidak asing baginya, Itu Sehun. Ya, dia tidak salah lihat. Itu Oh Sehun!

"Se—Sehun?" Luhan mencicit pelan. Terlalu kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat genggaman hangat tangan Sehun menghampirinya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun lekas-lekas menariknya pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun yang masih memegang pipinya yang sedikil lebam. Sedetik kemudian Luhan nampak takjub. Apa sekeras itu pukulan Sehun? Seingatnya Sehun hanya memukulnya dengan satu pukulan.

Terlalu lama berpikir, Luhan sampai tidak sadar bahwa sekarang dia berada didalam mobil Sehun. Dia memandang sosok Sehun yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi pengemudi,

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan gumaman pelan dibibirnya. Matanya menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Tapi tanganmu" Sehun menatap lama pergelangan tangan milik Luhan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" ujar Luhan pelan.

Sehun hanya diam tak menanggapi, suasana sedikit canggung diantara keduanya. Luhan kembali berdehem guna mencairkan suasana.

"Se-sehun, sampai kapan kita akan disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Sampai konsernya habis. Kau keberatan?" tanya Sehun, bisa saja Luhan menjawab 'ya' dan memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam dan meminta Xiumin untuk mengantarnya pulang karena dia sudah sangat lelah. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah menjawab—

"Tidak, tidak masalah untukku" bahkan Luhan sampai tersenyum kecil diakhir kalimatnya. Sehun mengangguk kembali tanpa menatap Luhan.

Sudah satu jam, Sehun hanya melirik jam arlojinya dan ternyata konsernya memang sudah habis. Sehun menghela nafas lega, baru saja dia ingin memanggil sosok disampingnya namun mulutnya terkatup rapat saat melihat kepala Luhan yang terhuyung-huyung kedepan dengan mata yang tertutup bahkan terdengar dengkuran halus darinya.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian beralih menatap tangan pemuda itu yang masih merah, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun mengambil sapu tangan berwarna biru laut miliknya. Untung saja dia selalu membawa kotak p3k dimobilnya, hingga akhirnya dia mengambil saleb didalamnya.

Sehun berdecak puas saat akhirnya menatap tangan Luhan yang sudah dibungkus dengan sapu tangannya tentunya setelah diolesi saleb olehnya. Matanya kemudian beralih kearah wajah Luhan yang menunduk. Sehun geleng-geleng melihatnya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepala Luhan dipahanya. Ugghh merepotkan juga.

 _From : Hayoung_

 _Oppa pulang saja. Aku akan langsung kedorm. Oh ya, bawa orang itu keapartemen oppa saja. Jangan dibangunkan mungkin dia kelelahan. Selamat malam oppa^^_

Sehun mengerenyit bingung membaca pesan dari Hayoung. Demi apapun itu dia tidak mengerti apa maksud adiknya itu. 'orang itu' ? Sehun memandang bingung. Tunggu dulu! 'orang itu' juga ada kata 'jangan dibangunkan' lalu 'apartemen'. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian beralih kearah Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas. Dan bodohnya dia baru mengerti sekarang, entah apa yang direncanakan Hayoung yang pastinya dia harus minta penjelasan dari yeoja itu. Awas saja dia.

Dengan berat hati, Sehun menjalankan mobilnya meski sedikit kesusahan karena kepala Luhan yang bersender pada paha kirinya. Namun tanpa disadar dia tersenyum kecil sambil mengulas surai kecoklatan milik namja yang tengah tertidur itu, membuat sebuah perasaan yang lama kembali meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

"Kau tahu Luhan? Seharusnya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi. Jika kita tidak bertemu sekarang ini, aku pasti bisa melupakanmu. Tapi sepertinya sulit" Sehun mulai beragumen. Seulas senyum sendu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau tahu betapa lelahnya aku melupakanmu? Namun hanya sebuah pertemuan kecil membuat usahaku gagal. Kau berniat mempermainkanku lagi Lu? Kau tahu itu—menyakitkan?"lirih Sehun lagi sambil memandang lurus kedepan fokus untuk menyetir.

"Tapi—aku tetap menyukaimu Lu. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku—menyukaimu" lirih Sehun tak sadar bahwa sosok yang dikiranya tertidur pulas kini tengah tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

"Nado" batin Luhan.

~~ooOOoo~~

Sinar mentari kini menyinari sebuah ruangan dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi. Bias-bias cahaya kini mulai menyeruap sepasang mata yang terpejam. Sebenarnya bukan sepasang melainkan dua pasang mata yang masih saja menyelinap dialam mimpi.

"Ngghh" lenguhan Luhan terdengar sebentar diikuti matanya yang mulai terbuka sempurna. Beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk melalu matanya sekaligus berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dan kesadarannya.

"Sehun?" Luhan hanya dapat bergumam dalam hati saat memandangi sosok yang tidur didepannya. Luhan hanya merengut tak suka saat mendapati jaraknya dan Sehun cukup jauh meskipun mereka tidur seranjang. Luhan beringsut mendekat dengan gerakan perlahan hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum puas saat wajahnya berada dekat dengan wajah namja yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Luhan sedikit takjub.

Ini benar Oh Sehun. Tak ada yang berubah sebenarnya, wajahnya memang sama mulai dari matanya, hidung mancung beserta bibir tipis dan berisi miliknya. Hanya saja masalah penampilan, Luhan akui Sehun berubah seratus persen. Mengingat perkataan Sehun semalam, Luhan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kenapa? Mungkin Luhan masih punya kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Atau mungkin Luhan akan memastikan sendiri bagaimana perasaannya untuk pemuda ini.

BRUKKK. "Eh?" Luhan menatap heran kearah Sehun yang kini terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari tempat tidur. Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang lekat kearah Sehun yang kini juga sedang menatapnya kaget.

"Kupikir aku sudah menjaga jarak" gumamnya. Luhan memandangnya sok polos.

"Jarak? Bukannya semalam kita memang tidur seperti itu? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan sok polos, padahal dalam hati dia sudah merasa senang bisa mengerjai namja didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu. Sebaiknya kau sarapan saja denganku, kau pasti belum sempat membuat sarapan. Aku akan menyiapkannya" ujar Sehun yang kini telah berdiri sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Luhan memandanginya dengan senyum manis. Dalam hati dia sangat berterimakasih pada Hayoung yang dengan berbaik hati mau membantunya.

"Kupikir aku punya banyak hutang pada yeoja itu" gumam Luhan.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi aku tertidur semalam ?" tanya Luhan sambil meneguk segelas susu cokelat ditangannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Ya. Begitulah" ujar Sehun. Mendadak hening menyelimuti keduanya. Luhan hanya sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya sambil sesekali melirik Sehun yang nampak sibuk dengan membaca buku.

"Selama ini kau kemana saja Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Jerman" ujar Sehun singkat hingga tanpa sadar Luhan mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Sehun cukup dingin padanya padahal semalam Sehun sempat mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya. Ugghh.

"Kau masih menjadi dokter pribadi Kyungsoo?"

"Hmm"

Luhan kembali merengut kesal dalam hati. Ingin sekali dia merobek buku yang pegang Sehun kalau perlu dia ingin membakarnya sekalian. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Luhan? Kau sudah selesai sarapan?—Luhan mengangguk semangat. Akhirnya Sehun berbicara. Kkk

"Ne. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Luhan, dia berharap banyak bahwa Sehun akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan nanti. Persetan dengan semua jadwalnya hari ini, Luhan rela bolos bekerja asalkan Sehun memintanya—

"Aku ingin memeriksa Kyungsoo. Sedikit lagi aku akan pergi"—dan perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan cemberut seketika. Bisa tidak pria bermarga 'Oh' ini tidak jual mahal? Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal namun berusaha menampilkan senyumnya meskipun hatinya tidak rela jika Sehun lebih memerhatikan Kyungsoo dari pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam dan tadi pagi" Luhan tersenyum kikuk kearah Sehun

"Tidak masalah" ujar Sehun singkat. Luhan mengangguk pelan beranjak dari depan pintu apartemen Sehun. Namja pucat itu bergegas mengunci pintu apartemennya namun sayangnya tangan Luhan lebih dulu mencegatnya—

"Ada apa?" Sehun menatapnya bingung. Luhan hanya menelan ludahnya.

"Bolehkah—aku kemari lagi? Hanya untuk—melihatmu"

TeBeCe XD

Author note's :

Tak bnyak yng ingin saya smpaikan. Kalo kpendekan, mianhae. Kalo bnya typo, mianhae. Kalau lama update juga, jeongmal mianhae. Imajinasi saya terhenti mngkin factor cuaca kali ya?. Readernimm apa kabar? Baikkan? Kalau baik review yaa? Kkkk. Nanti sakit lohhh.

Okayyy, untuk chap ini HunHan momenynya agak errrr—ackward ? Off course iyaa. Hehehe. Nnti author bkin sosweet dehh. Tapi nanti lohh. Oh ya skilas pmberitahuan, author bnci bnget yng namanya silent reader lebih lagi pada para plagiator. Pelisss jauh" aja yahh dari sini.

Don't forget to review chinguuuu^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Still Love My Ex-Boyfriend

Main Cast : HunHan

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance & Drama

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 6

Sehun sejenak menautkan kedua alisnya memandangi Luhan yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Matanya menatap kearah sosok didepannya yang masih diam tak bersuara.

"Untuk apa?"—hanya itu yang bisa Sehun tanyakan dan Luhan kembali tergagap tidak tahu untuk menjawab apa.

"Hanya untuk melihatmu"—Sebenarnya itu bukanlah alasan yang pantas dan tepat, namun jika Luhan pikir lagi, yang tadi itu sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah alasan konyolnya.

"Tidak" satu kata dari Sehun membuat Luhan menganga lebar. Heyy, dia artis ternama dan ini sebenarnya adalah hal yang langkah jika ada orang yang akan menolaknya.

"Ta-Tapi Sehun—" Luhan nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia cepat-cepat menarik nafasnya kemudian berujar, meskipun Sehun tetap menatapnya datar dengan pandangan kurang bersahabat.

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku" Luhan kembali menyela sekuat tenaga agar usahanya tidak sia-sia nantinya. Sehun mendengus frustasi kemudian saat Luhan kembali menahannya.

"Jadi?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Akuhanyainginlebihdekatdenganmu" perkataan Luhan yang nyatanya terlalu cepat membuat Sehun sempat mendengung saat dia tidak dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan namja didepannya dengan jelas. Dia hanya menangkap beberapa kata seperti 'aku' 'ingin' dan 'dekat'.

"Hah?" Sehun menatapnya bingung hingga membuat Luhan kesal sendiri.

"Aku-hanya-ingin-lebih-dekat-denganmu" kali ini Luhan lebih menegaskan suaranya dengan jelas membuat namja dihadapannya terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataannya. Luhan masih disana menunggu dengan was-was apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun.

"Terserah"—BRAKKK. Luhan menganga lebar saat pintu didepannya tertutup rapat namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum bodoh miliknya mengembang diwajahnya. Terserah berarti bukan tidak kan? Jadi, Luhan dengan senang hati akan terus mendekati Sehun. Hanya untuk—memastikan perasaannya saja. Hanya itu kok. Dan juga untuk-merubahnya.

Dengan langkah gembira lengkap dengan senyum lima jarinya, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemennya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekantor agensi. Mungkin dia bisa pergi bersama Sehun? Ahh semoga saja.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi, kau akan debut bulan depan?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeruput segelas Bubble tea didepannya. Yeoja cantik yang merupakan adiknya—Oh Hayoung itu mengangguk semangat sambil mengunyah beberapa kue dimulutnya.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan dengan Luhan?" mendadak Sehun menatapnya curiga membuat Hayoung tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Oppa tanya apa tadi?" Hayoung mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue yang terletak dimeja. Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. Hayoung memang benar-benar sialan, pikirnya. Mungkin adiknya kurang kerjaan.

"Kau dan Luhan. Apa yang kalian rencanakan semalam?" tanya Sehun sambil melipat tangannya. Hayoung memandangnya polos seperti biasa.

"Aku? Luhan oppa? Kenapa dengan kami?" tanyanya sok polos. Sehun hanya memijat pelipisnya percuma juga membuat Hayoung mengatakan semuanya tohh kelihatannya Hayoung tak bisa menceritakannya dan Sehun bukan tipe orang yang suka membujuk. Itu hal yang menjijikan menurutnya.

"Dengar Hayoung, jika kau ingin berpikir untuk mengembalikan hubunganku dengan Luhan sebaiknya kau berhenti karena aku tidak akan menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya. Dan ini—aku akan pergi ke Jerman bulan depan. Setidaknya kau harus mengunjungi grandma disana setelah kau debut" Sehun menyerahkan sebuah amplop disana. Hayoung sejenak terdiam. Sehun akan pergi?

"O—oppa akan pergi?" tanya Hayoung. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan kembali ke Jerman jika kau sudah debut?" ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ta-tapi, bisakah oppa menunggu sampai aku perfor—"

"Aku harus pergi, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan disana. Aku tidak selamanya harus menjadi dokter pribadi Kyungsoo disini" Sehun menjelaskan membuat Hayoung menatapnya cemberut.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu? Ayo kita kerumah. Mommy sudah menunggu kita" ajak Sehun saat setelah melihat jam arlojinya yang menunjukan berakhirnya jam makan siang. Kebetulan ayahnya menyuruh mereka berdua untuk berkumpul dirumah mengingat Suho sudah ada dirumah. Kata ayahnya, mereka akan berkumpul sebentar karena urusan keluarga.

"Arra. Baiklah ayoo" Hayoung mengangguk patuh kembudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera mengekori Sehun setelah pemuda itu membayar pesanan mereka.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Sehunnieeee" pekikkan itu terdengar membuat Sehun mendengus kesal melihat Suho yang tengah melambai dengan gaya sok kerennya. Sehun hampir saja terjungkal saat dengan tidak elitnya Suho menerjang tubuh Sehun yang agak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Wuaahh adik hyung sudah besar yaa?" Suho terkekeh melihat Sehun yang memasang raut ogahan miliknya. Dia segera berdehem kemudian menyeret Sehun menuju ruang keluarga yang disana sudah ada ayah dan ibunya. Ketiga kakak beradik itu segera melesat menghampiri keluarga mereka.

"Kalian sudah datang?" suara tegas namun lembut milik ayah mereka terdengar. Pria paruh baya yang masih berpakaian kameja putih dan celana kerja itu tersenyum kepada anak-anaknya yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Daddyyy" Hayoung memekik manja kemudian segera melesakkan pelukannya pada sang Ayah membuat pria paruh baya itu tertawa kecil.

"Dad, Hayoung akan segera debut bulan depan lohh" Suho kali ini tersenyum kearah yeodongsaengnya itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam sambil menyeruput jus yang diberikan ibunya dan membiarkan saudaranya bercerita panjang lebar. Jujur saja Sehun sebenarnya malas jika bercerita panjang lebar itu benar-benar bisa menguras suaranya.

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu Sehun?" tanya Suho membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar membuat ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala diikuti decakkan kesal oleh ayahnya. Sehun memang seperti itu, jadi mereka cukup membiarkannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah Hayoung debut?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Kembali ke Jerman, dan mungkin akan menjadi dokter tetap disana" ujar Sehun santai. Hayoung terdiam mendengarnya. Yeoja itu turut kesal pada kakakknya yang sama sekali tidak pusing dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Uh baiklah. Kupikir aku juga akan kembali keJerman bersamamu" Suho berujar sambil manggut-manggut membuat Hayoung cemberut seketika.

"Jadi tidak ada yang akan melihatku performance selain dad dan mom?" ujar Hayoung. Sontak Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dia sudah tahu akal-akalan adiknya itu jadi dia tidak akan termakan lagi oleh setan kecil itu. Cukup malam itu saja saat dia sukses membawa Luhan keapartemennya.

"Uhh Sehun-ah Suho-ah, bisakah kalian tunggu sampai dia performance? Lagian itu tidak akan lama"ujar ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku sih mau saja, tapi tidak tahu dengan Sehun" ujar Suho sambil melirik sinis pemuda datar yang dengan santainya menatapnya.

"Oppaaa" Hayoung kini mulai mengeluarkan aegyonya membuat Sehun mendesah malas karenanya. Hanya itu kan? Dan performancenya tidak akan lama bukan?

"Baiklah" ujar Sehun hingga tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman aneh namun mengandung maksud milik Hayoung kini terlukis jelas diwajah yeoja iitu.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi Sehun akan segera pergi setelah itu?" Luhan membulatkan matanya, hingga akhirnya dia mendesah frustasi dibuatnya. Merasa kecewa dan sedih saat memikirkan beberapa hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan akan sia-sia saja.

"Masih ada waktu oppa, kuharap Luhan oppa mau membantu. Kupikir Sehun oppa tidak harus selamanya menjadi sosok lain seperti sekarang. Pikirkan saja hal-hal yang sudah kita rencanakan okk?" Hayoung tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk pundak Luhan beberapa kali. Jujur saja dia juga tidak ingin melihat kakaknya itu layaknya mayat hidup saat di Jerman, hanya bekerja dan bekerja. Bahkan lebih terkesan pendiam dan penutup, saat Luhan meninggalkannya waktu itu.

"Luhan oppa?" panggil Hayoung.

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak memaksa Luhan oppa untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun oppa. Aku hanya meminta Luhan oppa merubahnya. Terlalu banyak yang berubah didirinya saat itu. Dan aku rasa dia bukan Sehun oppa yang sebenarnya. Jika nanti Sehun oppa kembali dan masih menyukai Luhan oppa, aku tidak akan memaksa Luhan oppa untuk menerima perasaannya. Cukup dengan merubahnya saja. Aku tahu Luhan oppa tidak menyukainya seperti Sehun oppa menyukai oppa" Hayoung berujar dengan pikiran yang menerawang.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Oppa hanya perlu merubahnya kok. Dia—hanya perlu sebuah perhatian" Hayoung tersenyum kecil diakhir kalimatnya. Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar berkata-kata.

"Ahh aku akan terlambat. Sebentar lagi ada latihan vokal. Sampai jumpa nanti oppa" ujar Hayoung yang hanya dibalas oleh deheman pelan.

Luhan memandang kosong kedepan, tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang masih ramai karena mungkin jam latihan dance akan segera dimulai. Hayoung mungkin sekarang sudah berada diruang vokal.

"Luhan-ah, sedang apa kau? Cepat latihan!" pekikan galak dari Xiumin terdengar membuat Luhan terperanjak kaget. Dia memandang malas kearah Xiumin namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas kesana.

"Iya iya. Cerewet" dengusnya kesal.

Ditempat lain…

"Sehun-ah" panggil Kyungsoo. Sosok itu—Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian memandangnya bingung.

"Hmm? Kau butuh sesuatu? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sehun membuatnya terkikik pelan.

"anio. Oh ya, bagaimana? Jantungku sudah mendingan kan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun yang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Dia tersenyum kecil kearahnya dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Sudah lumayan. Lain kali kau harus mengurangi minum minuman bersoda. Aku tahu kebiasaanmu yang suka sekali membelinya, itu tidak baik" ceramah Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk malas. Dia hanya mengetukkan jarinya dimeja dan memandang bosan kearah Sehun.

"Manajermu akan datang dalam waktu 15 menit lagi. Aku permisi dulu" Sehun berujar sambil menenteng tasnya, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menghalanginya.

"Kau—katanya akan berhenti menjadi dokterku bulan depan?" tanya Kyungsoo sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kemudian menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku—aku berpikir bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi dokterku. Kau tahu? Kupikir hanya kau saja yang dekat bahkan mengerti denganku. Aku selalu nyaman bersamamu, bahkan aku menganggapmu lebih dari seorang dokter pribadi" Kyungsoo berujar sambil menatap kesegala arah tidak pernah mau menatap mata Sehun yang masih menatapnya bingung.

Sehun jadi tidak mengerti apa arti perkataan Kyungsoo yang terlalu berbelit-belit dan sukar dipahami. Hingga sebuah pikiran melintas dibenaknya dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kagetnya. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo menyukainya? Tapi kan—

"Aku menyukaimu Sehun. Oh Sehun" ujar Kyungsoo dan itu cukup membuat Sehun kaget sekaligus bingung. Jadi benar?

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi" Sehun hendak berbalik kemudian pergi dari sana membuat Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya sendu.

"Apa—yang membuatmu menolakku Sehun-ah?" lirihnya tertahan.

Sehun hanya mendengung malas dimobilnya, tak tahu akan kemana. Tadi juga Hayoung mengabarkan bahwa dia tidak usah berkunjung karena Hayoung ada kegiatan dikantor agensinya. Beberapa helaan nafas kini terdengar dan Sehun mulai bingung dengan keadaan yang menimpanya. Kyungsoo baru saja menyampaikan perasaan padanya membuatnya ikut frustasi.

Luhan. Itu adalah alasan kenapa Sehun menolak Kyungsoo. Dia akui dia masih menyukainya namun entah kenapa rasa sakit hati yang disimpannya beberapa tahun lalu seakan menahannya.

"Luhan" dan untuk berapa kali dia selalu menyebut nama itu. Orang itu yang merubahnya. Dan Sehun tak pernah mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Bertemu dengan Luhan cukup berat untuknya, dia ingin melarikan diri—berusaha menghilangkan perasaannya. Sebuah perasaan cinta yang menyesakkan untuknya.

Drrtt drrtt—Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat telponnya berbunyi, namun akhirnya dia menghela nafas saat akhirnya mendapati sebuah pesan dari ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi kerumahnya. Dan setelah itu, dia segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah keluarganya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Xiumin beberapa kali harus mendengus frustasi saat melihat Luhan yang kini tengah tertidur dijok belakang mobilnya. Bibirnya beberapa kali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kearah Luhan yang masih betah-betahnya tertidur dengan nyenyak lebih tepatnya bukan tidur sih.

Tadi sehabis pulang dari jadwal interviewnya, entah kenapa Luhan lebih terlihat pendiam dan suka melamun, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu memaksa Xiumin berkunjung ke bar langganannya dengan alasan melepas penat. Namun naas saat Xiumin meninggalkannya sebentar untuk membayar beberapa minuman dan sedikit bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya yang merupakan pemilik bar tersebut, Xiumin harus menemukan Luhan yang terlihat cecegukan, wajah memerah, dan beberapa kali meracau tidak jelas. Dari situ Xiumin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Luhan mabuk. Sangat mabuk. Karena saat Xiumin melirik kemejanya, beberapa botol bir kosong terletak tak beraturan disana. Ohh bunuh saja Xiumin saat ini.

Dia harus berpikir untuk membawa Luhan menuju apartemen pemuda China itu. Namun sial sekali karena dia baru ingat bahwa apartemen Luhan ada dilantai atas. Xiumin tidak mungkin membawa Luhan bersamanya karena dia harus menginap dirumah neneknya untuk semalam karena neneknya sedang sakit. Untuk catatan, neneknya benci orang mabuk. Bisa habis dia kalau melihat Xiumin membawa Luhan dalam keadaan begini.

Xiumin menghela nafasnya, kemudian meyakinkan dirinya agar dia bisa bertahan untuk membantu Luhan sekarang. Bisa gawat jika netizen melihat Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"A-Aduhh" untuk keberapa kalinya Xiumin harus meringis sakit saat dia beberapa kali tersandung kakinya sendiri. Wajar saja dia cukup kesulitan karena tinggi Luhan lebih tinggi darinya. Ouhh, jangan bilang kalau XIumin itu pendek, ok?

"Xiumin-ssi?" Xiumin tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun—ehh Sehun?

Matanya membulat dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar. I—ini Sehun kah?

"Sedang apa disini? Dan—Siapa itu?" Sehun menunjuk kearah Luhan yang terhuyung-hyung. Xiumin tersenyum canggung.

"I-ini Luhan. Dia—Dia mabuk" ujar Xiumin pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh Sehun. Pemuda itu nampak bingung sedetik kemudian menatap Xiumin yang kini tengah menahan wajah Luhan dengan raut sulit.

"Biar kubantu. Apartemennya dekat denganku. Ayo" Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar Xiumin bersorak senang mendengarnya. Dia segera memindahkan Luhan kearah Sehun dan langsung digendong oleh Sehun seperti menggendong anak koala.

"Ya Ampun" Xiumin menepuk jidatnya saat menatapi tombol password apartemen Luhan. Dia memandang nanar kearahnya. Dia—benar-benar lupa atau bahkan tak tahu tentang apartemennya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun was-was. Xiumin menggeleng dia mencoba berpikir tentang password apartemen Luhan.

"Coba kau ketik tanggal ulang tahunnya" saran Sehun. Xiumin tersenyum cerah mendengarnya, dia mengangguk kemudian menekan satu persatu tombol tersebut. Hingga akhirnya dia mendesah kecewa saat ternyata password yang mereka masukan salah.

"Semua yang kucoba salah. Ulang tahunnya, ayahnya, ibunya, dan saudaranya. Bahkan tanggal-tanggal penting seperti hari debut bahkan hari comeback juga salah semua" Xiumin berujar frustasi. Sebentar lagi dia harus pergi, takut jika neneknya sudah lama mencarinya.

"Sehun. Berapa tanggal lahirmu?" tanya Xiumin membuat Sehun mendelik. Itu pertanyaan cukup aneh. Lagian mana mungkin Luhan menjadikan tanggal lahirnya sebagai password apartemen?

"Hah?" Sehun melongo ditempat membuat XIumin menatapnya jengah. Sehun berdehem sedikit.

"12 April 1994" ujarnya.

"Oh okk" ujar Xiumin hingga akhirnya—Tingg. Itu benar.

Xiumin dan Sehun melongo ditempatnya dan melempar pandangan tak percaya kearah Luhan yang kini masih sibuk dengan acara tidur mabuknya.

"Daebak" ujar Xiumin pelan. Sehun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak kaku. "Sehun-ah. Bisa tolong antarkan Luhan kekamarnya? Tolong tutup pintunya yaa. Aku harus segera pergi. Punya urusan mendadak. Dan—terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku akan membalas kebaikanmu lain waktu. Byeeee" Xiumin berujar cepat kemudian lekas-lekas bergegas dari sana membuat Sehun mendengus. Ok, ini tidak akan lama.

"Nghh" dengungan Luhan terdengar membuat Sehun sedikit menghentikan langkahnya, dia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh kemudian lanjut dengan acaranya untuk menggendong Luhan kekamarnya. DIa bernafas lega saat menemukan kamar pemuda itu, sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Lu' ada disana.

CLEKK, Sehun berulang kali menarik nafas karena tubuh Luhan sedikit merepotkannya. Mungkin efek mabuk.

"Sehun—" gumaman Luhan membuat Sehun terhenti. Dia menatap nyalang kearah Luhan. Tubuh pemuda itu bahkan berbau alcohol membuat Sehun sedikit menjaga jarak. Dia—hanya benci bau minuman keras.

"Sehun" gumaman Luhan lagi-lagi membuat Sehun tersadar. "Hmm?" hanya suara deheman yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sehun"

"Hmm"

Suasana mendadak hening. Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi setelah menaikkan selimut Luhan untuk menutupi tubuh itu.

"Sehun. Saranghae" Deg Deg Deg. Sehun menoleh kearah belakang mendapati Luhan yang masih tertidur dan diam tak bergeming.

"Sehun hikss. Kajima, mianhae" kali ini tangis terdengar beserta racauan memilukan dari Luhan membuat Sehun kaget, lelehan air mata mulai terlihat disudut mata yang terpejam itu. Sehun berjalan mendekat kemudian mengusap lembut helaian surai madu milik Luhan.

"Uljima" Sehun berbisik lirih, dia—hanya sedang mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Sehun hikss saranghae. Hikss kajimaa. Arrgghh mianhae" terdengar lagi racauan itu membuat hati Sehun berdenyut sakit.

"Uljima Lu" dan hanya itu yang bisa dia katakana sepanjang Luhan yang terus meracau dengan kata yang sama. Sayangnya tangisan memilukan itu terdengar disana, membuat hati Sehun berdenyut sakit mendengarnya.

"Mianhae Lu"

 **A/N :**

 **Annyeong^^. Auhtor update lagi cingudeul. Mkasihh untuk semngatnya, smoga dichap ini bnyak yng review yaaa spya updatenya cepet heheheh^^.**

 **Okkkk yang udah baca, jngan lupa Reviewnya juseyoooo. Gomawoooo^^**

 **Don't be silent reader, don't be plagiator, don't bash**

 **See yaaa in next chap^o^**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Still Love My Ex-Boyfriend

Main Cast : HunHan

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance & Drama

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 7

Luhan menguap lebar-lebar. Kelopak matanya yang sudah terbuka lebar kini menatap kesekeliling dan mendapati tirai kamarnya yang sudah terbuka setengah membuat bias-bias cahaya memasuki kamarnya. Dia mematut dirinya dan mendesah kasar saat dia mendapati dirinya yang masih memakai kaus oblong dan celana jeans miliknya. Itu pakaiannya tadi malam. Mungkin saja Xiumin membawanya keapartemennya saat dia mabuk semalam, dia juga harus minta maaf pada pemuda itu.

"Luhan-ssi" panggilan seseorang membuatnya mendongkak dan lagi-lagi terkejut saat Sehun kini berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya lengkap dengan sebuah senyum menawan miliknya.

"Se-Sehun? Ka-Kau kenapa bisa ada disini?" Luhan tergagap ditempatnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menatapi Sehun dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Kemarin kau mabuk dan Xiumin memintaku untuk mengantarmu keapartemenmu. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Xiumin sudah menelpon dan menyuruhmu untuk pergi kekantor agensi" jelas Sehun santai. Luhan tersenyum gugup setelahnya. Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban saat mendapati tatapan lembut Sehun—lagi padanya setelah beberapa tahun lalu dia tidak menemui tatapan lembut itu lagi. Luhan merasa aneh sekarang.

"Cepatlah bersiap. Aku menunggumu diluar" ujar Sehun dan setelah itu, pemuda tampan itu beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Luhan yang masih termangu ditempatnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya.

"Apa kau akan menerimaku lagi Sehun-ah?"

Beberapa menit setelah Luhan menyiapkan dirinya, kini dia tengah mengintip Sehun dibalik pintu kamarnya. Mata rusanya menatap Sehun dari kejauhan dan memandang pemuda tampan itu yang sibuk menata meja makan dengan beberapa masakan buatannya. Tanpa sadar Luhan berdecak kagum dalam hati, begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam dirinya yang selama ini tidak dapat diprediksi oleh Luhan.

"Luhan? Kenapa berdiri dan mengintip disitu?" tanya Sehun saat menyadari kehadiran Luhan yang ada disana.

"A-ahh maaf" Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk manis dimeja makan sambil menatapnya.

"Aku juga akan mengunjungi Hayoung, jadi kita bisa pergi bersama. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Yeahh. Tentu saja tidak" Luhan kembali tersenyum, kali ini tidak kaku seperti biasanya.

"Sehun?"

"Ya?" Sehun kembali mengadah untuk menatapi Luhan yang kini menatapnya juga.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya. Aku suka" ujar Luhan lagi, namun jika diperhatikan lagi pipinya sedikit merona membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Tapi Sehun hanya diam dan tersenyum saat menatapnya.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Terima kasih" Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun kini membukakan pintu mobilnya. Segera saja Luhan langsung keluar lengkap dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Xiumin?" tanya Sehun menggandeng Luhan yang kini berjalan beriringan dengannya. Luhan menunduk malu saat beberapa staff menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda, bahkan ada yang kaget jika tiba-tiba Luhan digandeng oleh sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimata mereka.

"Ne. kupikir aku harus minta maaf padanya" Luhan kembali menatap lurus kedepan dengan rona kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan perubahan Sehun yang terasa cepat, rasanya mereka seperti kembali pada masa lampau dimana Sehun masih menjadi pacarnya meskipun yang Luhan ingat, hanya Sehun yang begitu menikmati hubungan itu. Berbanding terbalik dengannya. Mendadak, rasa bersalah dan sakit itu datang lagi saat mengingat kenangannya bersama Sehun. Lebih tepatnya Sehun.

"Aku akan menemui Hayoung. Kau bisa pergi sendiri kesana kan? Atau perlu kuantar?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi. Sungguh demi apapun itu, beberapa perhatian yang diberikan Sehun membuat suatu tak kasat mata menelusup didalam hatinya. Bahkan jantung Luhan terdengar berdetak lebih cepat sekarang.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku—bisa sendiri" ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa" Sehun berujar dengan senyum menawannya—lagi. Menampilkan sepasang eyesmile yang memikat dengan berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Luhan lagi-lagi harus menahan gejolak yang ada pada dirinya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kini dirasakannya.

"Sa—sampai jumpa" balas Luhan lagi. Luhan masih belum beranjak dari sana, dia masih memandangi punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Luhan memegangi dadanya yang masih setia berdetak kencang.

"Apa—yang terjadi padaku?" lirih Luhan lagi.

~~ooOOoo~~

Hayoung masih saja menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik saat mendapati kakak laki-lakinya itu yang masih duduk dengan santainya didepan. Bahkan pandangan yang Hayoung berikan tidak mampu membuat Sehun buka suara. Dia lihat dengan jelas segala perlakuan special Sehun pada Luhan dan itu membuatnya 'agak' curiga pada pemuda ini.

"Jadi—bisa oppa jelaskan padaku?" tanya Hayoung pelan. Dia memandang keadaan sekitar dan bernafas lega saat keadaan kantin agensi yang masih sepi.

"Jelaskan apa?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Apa yang oppa rencanakan? Tumben sekali kau perhatian pada Luhan oppa. Aku jadi curiga" ujar Hayoung sambil mengusap dagunya. Berlagak serius.

"Kenapa memangnya? Itu masalah untukmu? Kau keberatan?" tanya Sehun enteng.

Hayoung hanya dapat menganga. Sehun memang susah ditebak, tapi Hayoung dengan mudah dapat menemukan rencanannya. Tapi, sekarang? Hayoung sendiri bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun nantinya.

"Oppa" panggil Hayoung.

"Hmm?" Sehun hanya bergumam malas sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Oppa tidak berencana buruk kan?" tanya Hayoung, membuat Sehun mendelik tak suka kearahnya. Dahinya mengerut dengan mata tajamnya yang masih menatap heran kearah Hayoung.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sehun. Hayoung hanya dapat menelan ludahnya takut-takut.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya heran saja dengan perubahan sikapmu"

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun yang buruk. Aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu" dengus Sehun tak terima.

"Lalu? Kenapa oppa tiba-tiba jadi begini?" tanya Hayoung lagi. Sehun menggeleng sambil menghela nafas pelannya.

"Oppa masih mencintai Luhan kan?" tanya Hayoung. Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Ya. Sangat" ujar Sehun singkat, terpancar kesungguhan dimatanya. Dia—benar-benar mencintai Luhan. Cinta pertama yang menyakitkan dan lebih menyakitkan lagi, dia masih saja terperangkap pada rasa cintanya pada orang yang sama yang telah merebut hatinya dan menyakiti hatinya. Sehun merasa lemah akan hal itu. Mencari sosok lain cukup mudah karena secara jelas dia tampan, pintar, kaya, dan mapan. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Banyak malah yang ingin sekali menjadi pacarnya. Tapi hatinya menentang keras akan hal itu. Luhan selalu saja hadir kapan saja dan dimana saja dipikirannya. Sehun lelah dengan semua ini.

"Tapi oppa—"

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas soal Luhan sekarang? Masih banyak topic lain yang lebih penting" ujar Sehun dingin. Hayoung hanya dapat tersenyum remeh melihat keras kepalanya sang kakak.

"Jadi ini dirimu yang sekarang? Lemah sekali. Oppa, tidak bisakah kau melawan egomu dan berusaha menjadi dirimu sendiri yang dulu? Kenapa oppa berubah banyak setelah itu? Apakah oppa masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu? Itu bahkan sudah lama sekali" Hayoung kembali menelan ludahnya berat. Dia menatap kecewa kearah Sehun yang masih tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Kenapa oppa lari saat itu huh? Lari ke Jerman selama beberapa tahun tak akan merubah apapun. Oppa pengecut yang hanya lari dari kenyataan dan tak berusaha membuat Luhan oppa tetap disisimu" ujar Hayoung lagi. Sehun tersenyum kecut setelahnya.

"Bukan hanya sekali" ujar Sehun pelan.

"A-apa?"

"Kau pikir aku lari hanya karena masalah itu? Kejadian itu? Kau pikir hanya sekali aku harus menelan rasa kekecewaanku? Hayoung-ah, jebal. Aku memang pengecut yang lari dari sini. Tapi—jika hanya sekali aku akan bertahan. Itu berkali-kali, rasanya sakit sekali jika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai harus mencintai orang lain. Itu sakit sekali jika orang yang kau cintai hanya memanfaatkanmu saja" penjelasan Sehun kini membuat Hayoung terdiam. Sehun memandang kosong kearahnya, dan Hayoung ingat betul pandangan itu sama dengan pandangan Sehun beberapa tahun lalu saat dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jerman. Pandangan kosong dengan raut wajah kesedihan.

"Jadi kumohon, hentikan saja semuanya. Aku—lelah" Sehun berujar dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Oppa" panggil Hayoung sambil tersenyum miris. Jadi—begitu ya? Hayoung tak pernah merasakan seperti itu.

"Oppa gwaenchanha. Aku—minta maaf kalau sudah memaksamu" ujar Hayoung lagi. Kepalanya mengadah keatas dengan mata yang beberapa kali mengerjap menahan lelehan air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya setelahnya dia tersenyum manis.

"Oppa, aku ada latihan setelah ini. Habis ini oppa mau kemana?" tanya Hayoung berusaha ceria. Sehun hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku harus memeriksa Kyungsoo. Kau tidak mau mengunjungiku sebentar?" tanya Sehun. Hayoung berpikir.

"Eumm. Kurasa ya, aku akan berkunjung sebentar sore sehabis pulang dari rumah" ujar Hayoung menjelaskan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Arra. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" ujar Sehun setelah mengusak sayang kepala Hayoung.

"Ne oppa, annyeong" ujar Hayoung sambil tersenyum manis.

Selepas kepergian Sehun, Hayoung masih duduk diam disana. Memikirkan berbagai macam pemikiran yang cukup rumit untuk dirinya. "Hhh, aku—tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana" lirih Hayoung.

Suasana mendadak canggung. Sehun masih memainkan handphonenya dan menunggu Kyungsoo untuk selesai dengan jadwal pemotretannya dan mengharuskan Sehun untuk menungguinya. Setelah beberapa menit, Sehun akhirnya bernafas lega karena jadwalnya sudah berakhir. Dia meraih sebuah tas selempangnya kemudian memanggil Kyungsoo yang asik bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa staff.

"Kyungsoo—sii" panggil Sehun pelan. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Pemuda bermata owl itu berlari kecil kearahnya lengkap dengan senyumnya.

"Neo wasseo? Sejak kapan kau sampai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Setengah jam lalu" ujar Sehun tenang. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini dan dia juga masih agak memikirkan kejadian penolakan Sehun waktu itu.

"Ah begitu ya, eumm mana vitaminku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Igeo. Jangan lupa minum sebentar malam" ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan sebotol vitamin milik Kyungsoo dan langsung diambil oleh pemiliknya. Setelah itu keduanya terdiam karena dirasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipikirkan.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membuka mulutnya, Sehun sudah berbicara padanya "Aku harus pergi. Kabari aku kalau butuh sesuatu, aku punya janji dengan seseorang" ujarnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Meskipun dalam hatinya dia begitu menyayangkan ketidak berdayaannya untuk menahan Sehun. Mulutnya bahkan mendadak kaku jika harus berhadapan dengan Sehun. Dia ingin sekali membahas soal pernyataan cintanya waktu itu. Dia hanya butuh kepastian saja, tapi sepertinya dia memang harus menerima kalau Sehun akan menolaknya. Sayang sekali.

"Jadi—kau menolakku ya?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum gentir.

Ditempat lain…

Luhan menguap lebar-lebar. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang tapi dia malas sekali untuk sekedar pergi mencari makan siang. Ruangan latihan juga sudah sepi karena beberapa staff dan trainee sedang makan siang. Luhan juga sudah menolak ajakan Xiumin untuk makan siang. Suara getaran handphone disakunya membuatnya terkejut setengah mati, alisnya berkerut saat memandangi nomor tak dikenal yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

 _Apa kau sudah makan siang? Kalau belum, aku menunggumu direstoran Cina didekat kantor agensi. Kutunggu 15 menit dari sekarang._

 _Oh Sehun._

Luhan melotot membaca sebuah nama dibawahnya. Sehun? Mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Ohh tidak. Ini pasti mimpi. Luhan langsung bingung saat itu juga. Dia ingat bahwa dia baru saja selesai latihan dance, tubuhnya pasti berkeringat. Oh rambutnya—dan wajahnya? Kenapa kusut begini.

"Ya ampun. Penampilanku seperti pemulung saja" dengusnya sambil merapikan rambutnya dan mengganti bajunya. Dia sedikit menyeka keringatnya dan langsung membubuhkan sedikit bedaknya. Ok dia siap.

Segera saja dia memakai kacamata beserta topi dan jaketnya. Jaga-jaga untuk penyamarannya. Untung saja restoran yang Sehun maksud tidak jauh dari kantor agensinya, jadi Luhan bisa bernafas lega saat itu juga. Dia benar-benar harus cepat sampai dan tidak boleh membiarkan Sehun menunggu lama.

Luhan sampai direstoran cina yang Sehun maksud, matanya mengedar kesekeliling dan hampir putus asa saat tak menjumpai sosok Sehun disana. Namun akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sehun yang melambai kearahnya. Luhan sempat heran juga karena Sehun dengan cepat bisa mengenalinya padalah dia sudah pakai alat menyamaran yang sudah pasti tidak akan diketahui netizen atau para fansnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil membaca satu persatu menu yang dipegangnya. Luhan tampak menimang-nimang sambil mengetukkan jarinya didagunya, memasang pose berpikir miliknya.

"Chow mein saja" ujar Luhan lagi.

Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian memanggil salah satu pelayan direstoran tersebut.

"Aku pesan Chow Mein dua. Dan—Bubble Tea Choco satu dan Bubble Tea Taro satu" ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar" sosok pelayan tersebut berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Luhan yang diam-diam agak tercengang. Ternyata Sehun masih ingat kalau dia suka Bubble tea Taro dan itu sudah cukup membuat Luhan senang bukan kepalang.

"Kau masih suka Bubble tea kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Y-ya. Begitulah" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum malu, astaga dia sempat melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya dan itu sukses membuatnya malu dan salah tingkah.

Pesanan mereka sudah sampai sejak 25 menit lalu. Nampaknya Luhan tidak bisa makan dengan baik sebab Sehun terus saja memandangnya dan tentu saja memberikannya berbagai macam perhatian yang membuatnya sedikit-eerrr merasa tersanjung.

"Pelan-pelan kalau makan, ini minum" Sehun berujar sambil menyodori Luhan segelas jus ditangannya. Luhan tersenyum canggung. Dia beberapa kali merutukki jantungnya yang selalu saja memompa lebih cepat jika Sehun sudah menatapnya sepeti itu.

"Sehun, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah" ujar Sehun sambil menopang dagunya. Luhan melirik kecil kearah piring didepannya—lebih tepatnya piring makanan Sehun. Dia—memang benar kalau Sehun cepat sekali makannya. Astaga. Sehun sedang memandanginya lagi.

"Lu, kau tahu Hayoung katanya akan debut sebentar lagi" kata Sehun. Luhan mengadah sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Tentu. Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Itu terasa lama ya" Sehun berujar sambil memandang kesamping. Dan mendadak Luhan merasakan ada yang tidak beres disini. Tapi dia segera mengenyahkan pemikiran itu, mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada yang akan terjadi.

"Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Kau ada waktu besok dan errr seminggu kedepan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan sejenak mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menggeleng lesu.

"Maaf ya, jadwalku maksudku—aku tidak bisa" ujar Luhan sambil menunduk. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa. Tapi, maksudku bukan seminggu penuh. Maksudku dalam sehari, jadwalmu sedikit kan? Kau belum comeback" ujar Sehun dan akhirnya Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baguslah. Seminggu nanti aku akan berkunjung keapartemenmu setiap hari" ujar Sehun pelan. Mata Luhan membola mendengarnya.

"Ne?"

"Kau keberatan? Kupikir akan banyak kegiatan yang bisa kita kerjakan" ujar Sehun.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, aku—akan senang sekali menghabiskan waktu luangku" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum, menahan jeritan tak elitnya yang pastinya akan keluar nantinya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Luhan sebenarnya seorang yang benar-benar malas kalau berhadapan dengan olahraga apa lagi lari pagi. Subuh sekitar jam 4, mungkin itu adalah sejarah hidupnya pertama kali dia lari pagi tentunya Sehun yang mengajaknya. Pemuda tampan itu sudah ada diapartemennya kemudian membangunkannya dan sudah menyiapkan sarapannya diatas meja kemudian mengajaknya lari pagi setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Sinar matahari mulai samar-samar terlihat. Nafas Luhan masih putus-putus saat dia menaiki beberapa anak tangga didepannya. Ini hanya sebuah taman bermain yang diatas bukitnya memiliki sebuah pemandangan yang cukup menarik untuk dilihat sayangnya Luhan tak pernah datang kemari. Dan Sehun adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya.

"Cepatlah Lu, mataharinya hampir muncul" ujar Sehun sambil meraih tangan Luhan.

Mereka berdua kini sudah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sambil menatap dan menunggu bias-bias cahaya matahari menerobos dari sela-sela pegunungan yang menghimpitnya. Luhan nampaknya fokus saat memandangi pemandangan matahari terbit didepannya.

"Sehun lihat lihat! Itu mataharinya! Indah bukan?"—kalau ada yang melihatnya seperti ini, mungkin semua orang tidak akan percaya kalau ini adalah Luhan yang biasa tampil memukau dengan sikap elegan dan dewasanya didepan public. Sayangnya dia begitu kekanakkan didunia nyata.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, namun tak berselang lama saat dia harus mengalihkan tatapannya lurus kedepan. Memandangi indahnya pemandangan matahari terbit didepannya.

"Sinar matahari pagi sehat. Untuk itulah kau harus sering-sering melakukan aktivitas pagi Lu" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Luhan mengangguk lagi sambil meminum sebotol minuman mineral ditangannya. Ini benar-benar luar biasa menurutnya. Terlalu wow untuk dirinya.

"Kau ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya berpikir kemudian mengangguk. Dia ingat kalau dia harus hadir disalah satu acara nanti. Dan itu dua jam dari sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih punya 5 hari Lu" ujar Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 5 hari?" tanya Luhan.

"Waktu kita. Maksudku—aku akan disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku dirumah sakit nantinya jadi, aku mungkin akan jarang bertemu denganmu" ujar Sehun pelan. Luhan mengangguk dengan helaan nafas kecewanya. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Baiklah kita pergi sekarang. Aku juga punya urusan" ujar Sehun sambil membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Sehun?"

"Membeli alat dan bahan kue. Besok aku berencana membuat kue denganmu" ujar Sehun. Wajah Luhan mendadak ceria dengan senyum lebar miliknya.

"Benarkah? Wuaahhh pasti menyenangkan. Aku tak sabar menanti besok" ujar Luhan lagi. Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk pulang dan diikuti dengan ungkapan senang hati olehnya. Beruntung tidak ada yang mengenali Luhan karena hell, penampilannya berbeda sekali saat ini dengan apple hair miliknya yang membuatnya seperti anak sekolah dasar yang berkeliaran dengan Sehun sebagai ayahnya. Heh, menggemaskan sekali.

~~ooOOoo~~

Sehun agaknya memang kewalahan saat mengajak Luhan membuat kue. Siang ini Luhan baru saja habis mengisi jadwalnya disalah satu acara penghargaan dan kaget saat mendapati Sehun yang kini sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya dengan tas jinjing yang berisi peralatan dan bahan kue. Luhan langsung heboh saat itu juga bahkan langsung mengusir sang manajer agar tidak mengganggu kegiatannya hari ini.

Dapur yang sebelumnya kadang terpakai ini nampaknya sudah dipenuhi beberapa adonan kue yang tentunya buatan Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan? Pria itu cukup menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berbinar layaknya bocah. Luhan sebenarnya tahu masak memasak tapi sayangnya dia hanya bisa memasak masakan Cina. Tidak lebih. Dan kalau soal kue seperti ini—Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menaikan alisnya saat mendapati wajah Luhan yang kini terkena beberapa percikan terigu membuat wajahnya nampak seperti zombie. Luhan tertawa lucu.

"Adonannya lucu. Jadi, aku akan membuatnya lagi Hehe" cengirnya membuat Sehun geleng-geleng.

Sudah lewat satu jam, sebuah kue sudah jadi—buatan mereka. Luhan memandangnya dengan pandangan berseri-seri. Sehun sudah bersiap menghiasnya dengan beberapa cream yang sudah disiapkan olehnya tadi. Dibantu dengan Luhan.

"Menurutmu, lebih enak strawberry saja atau leci?" tanya Luhan.

"Strawberry saja Lu" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kecil sambil menaruh irisan strawberry diatas cake tersebut. Dia tersenyum puas.

"Oh mana hiasan rusaku?" tanya Luhan celingak celinguk.

"Ini"

"Ohh gomawo" Luhan berujar sambil menempatkan sebuah cokelat berbentuk rusa diatas cake tersebut.

"Sehun, menurutmu kau itu cocok rusa atau serigala ya?" tanya Luhan. Sontak Sehun menatapnya penuh tanya kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh aku tahu. Rusa saja ya. Kekeke, rusa kan lucu" ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan. Konyol sekali.

Sehun sekali lagi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Nah sekarang, kita harus foto sama-sama. Mana ponselku?" ujar Luhan kemudian tersenyum saat mendapati ponselnya yang ada diatas meja.

"Sehun hadap sini. Hana dul set Cheseeee" Luhan selesai mengambil foto kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Seharusnya kau tersenyum lebar Sehun-ah. Wajahmu datar sekali" ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya diam saja sambil tertawa kecil.

"Wajahku memang datar Lu" ujarnya pelan. Luhan merengut.

"Nah, ayo kita cicipi sekarang cakenya. Kajja" Luhan menyeret Sehun kemeja makan sambil menaruh cake tersebut diatas meja makan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang kini mulai mengunyah kuenya. Luhan beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya menatap Sehun yang masih diam sambil menatap Luhan.

"Ini enak Sehun-ah" ujar Luhan semangat sambil menyuapkan beberapa potongan kue dimulutnya. Dan hari itu dihabiskan mereka dengan memakan kue perdana buatan mereka. Sungguh menyenangkan.

~~ooOOoo~~

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendapati Hayoung yang kini tengah melepas beberapa aksesoris dilengannya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana konser pertama yeoja itu, dan artinya masa trainee Hayoung sudah berakhir siang ini. Diliriknya kawan-kawan segroup Hayoung yang kini memberi hormat kearahnya dan dibalas senyum oleh Luhan.

"Hayoung-ah"

"Oppa?" yeoja itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kalau dilihat baik-baik wajahnya dengan Sehun nyaris mirip hanya membedakan kalau Hayoung itu versi wanita tapi wajahnya terkesan datar namun menawan. Intinya, mereka benar-benar kakak beradik yang cukup fenomenal.

"Selamat untuk debutmu" ujar Luhan. Yeoja berambut panjang itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Terima kasih oppa. Omong-omong aku ingin mengundangmu nanti sore. Kita akan makan bersama mungkin? Aku akan mengajak Sehun oppa nantinya. Oppa akan datang kan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja" dan Luhan tidak akan pernah menolak jika ada Sehun disana. Itu yang terpenting.

"Gomawo"

~~ooOOoo~~

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, sore ini Luhan sengaja tidak mendatangi salah satu acara distasiun radio hanya untuk mendatangi apartemen Hayoung yang berada tak jauh dari kantor agensi. Berbagai macam penyamaran sudah dipakai olehnya. Dia sukses memasuki lobi apartemen tanpa ada satupun orang atau penggemarnya yang melihatnya. Dia mengecek lagi alamat yang diberikan Hayoung kemudian manggut-manggut mengerti, seharusnya dia sudah sampai sekarang dan Luhan tahu kalau dia sudah terlambat. Tapi, lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak datang bukan?

"Hayoung-ah" Luhan berujar sambil menekan bell apartemen itu beberapa kali.

CLEK~~ pintu terbuka menampilkan Hayoung yang nampaknya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Oppa, otte?" lirihnya. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Luhan yang kini memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Mana Sehun?" Luhan melirik kedalam apartemen Hayoung yang nampak sepi. Yeoja itu diam tak bergeming membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak sabaran.

"Sehun oppa.."

"Kenapa dengan Sehun?" Luhan mendadak merasa tak enak sekarang.

"Dia—pergi. Dia pergi kembali ke Jerman beberapa menit lalu. Dan sekarang, dia berada dibandara. Jam keberangkatannya setengah jam lagi. Dan aku—"

"A—Apa?" dan kali ini Luhan ingin menangis rasanya.

Sebenarnya—apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?—dan entah perkataan apalagi yang harus Luhan utarakan.

A/N :

Annyeong~~ Buat yng udah lama nunggu author update mhon maaf yaa. Author lagi disibukan sama ujian soalnya. Maksih untuk reviewnya yaa,,,, dan author jga pngen nannya. Disini ada yang suka couple iKON nggak? Klo ada kbetulan author pngen bkin ffnya tapi masih bingung sama couplenya. Kira" yang mana ya yng bagus? Bobby sama BI? Atau BI sana Jinhwan?Mhon di jawab yaa~~

Thanks before…..


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Still Love My Ex-Boyfriend

Main Cast : HunHan

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Genre: Romance & Drama

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 8

Tak ada lagi yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Hanya satu orang yang memenuhi pikirannya, dan itu Sehun. Luhan hanya dapat memejamkan matanya sesekali sambil meremas kuat stir mobilnya. Dia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan penuh menuju bandara, tak dihiraukannya beberapa sumpah serapah atau makian beberapa pengguna ruas jalan yang hampir saja ditabraknya. Itu masalah belakangan, pikirnya.

CKITT~~Bunyi suara ban mobil beradu, Luhan lekas-lekas memakai masker, topi, kacamata dan jaketnya kemudian langsung keluar dari sana. Matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok yang seharusnya ditemukannya.

"Sehun, andwae" lirihnya lagi. Kakinya langsung berlari kesana kemari kemudian mendapati kabar bahwa pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Sehun akan berangkat 3 menit lagi. Luhan langsung panik saat itu juga.

Hampir saja dia ingin menangis namun ditahannya karena well, itu terasa menyedihkan. Luhan yakin Sehun belum pergi.

"Sehun" Luhan berteriak kencang saat matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang ada didepannya sementara menari kopernya menjauh. Langkah kaki sosok itu terhenti kemudian berbalik menampilkan wajah sosok itu—Sehun. Itu benar Sehun.

Luhan berlari kalang kabut kemudian segera memeluk sosok itu dengan erat lengkap dengan tangisannya yang yeaahh jujur saja sangat tidak elit.

"Kenapa—kau bisa berada disini?" suara Sehun terdengar kaget. Mata pemuda tampan itu memandang nyalang kearah Luhan yang masih setia menangis dipelukannya.

"Bodoh! Brengsek! Apa yang—hiks kau lakukan hah? Kau hiks, berniat meninggalkanku setelah apa yang kita lakukan hah?" Luhan memukul dada Sehun beserta dengan makian miliknya sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku—Luhan" dan Luhan benci jika Sehun harus minta maaf. Dia benci jika Sehun selalu menyalahkan dirinya. Dan dia benci dengan dirinya yang tak seharusnya melukai Sehun dari dulu. Karena Sehun dia membenci hidupnya membenci segala sifat yang ada pada dirinya. Pada akhirnya Sehun yang harus minta maaf. Apakah Sehun tidak punya kata lain selain maaf? Itu—menyakiti Luhan.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Kenapa kau tahu aku akan pergi?" Sehun bertanya sambil memandang lekat kearah Luhan yang sibuk mengendarai kendaraannya dijok pengemudi. Luhan menatapnya sekilas kemudian menghela nafas kesalnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jawabannya?" tanya Luhan balik. Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Mana dia tahu? Yang dia tahu Luhan benar-benar tidak akan mempedulikan kepergiannya.

"Aku membencimu Sehun" lirih Luhan sambil terkekeh pedih. Mobilnya ia hentikan sebentar kemudian memandang lurus kedepan.

"Aku benci padamu. Kau—apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, huh? Kau ingin balas dendam Sehun? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku Sehun?" lirih Luhan. Sehun terhenyak untuk sesaat, mata sipitnya memandang Luhan yang kini mengeluarkan beberapa cairan air mata disudut mata jernihnya.

"Setelah yang kau lakukan padaku, apa kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku? Katakan! Kau berniat meninggalkanku?! Aku akhirnya mencintaimu dan kau meninggalkanku Sehun?!" pekik Luhan histeris. Tangisnya pecah dengan isakan yang memenuhi mobil tersebut. Sehun masih terdiam menatapi Luhan yang kini menundukan kepalanya dengan bahu bergetar. Perkataan Luhan berputar dalam otaknya dan masih saja berusaha dicerna olehnya.

"Kau bahkan hiks meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun? Katakan Sehun. Apa kau berniat balas dendam padaku?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara paraunya.

"Aku tidak berencana balas dendam Lu" ujar Sehun yang akhirnya membuka suara. Menghela nafas sedikit hingga akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa bersalah padaku. Aku tahu, setelah mengingat tentangku pada Hayoung kau pasti merasa bersalah. Hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja sekarang dan berhentilah merasa bersalah padaku." Ujar Sehun pelan.

Tangisan Luhan terhenti sejenak. Matanya memandang nyalang kearah Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya sendu. "Kupikir kau tidak pernah menyu—oh tidak maksudku mencintaiku. Itu diluar prediksiku Lu. Aku sampai tidak terpikir kalau kau akan memiliki perasaan itu" Sehun tersenyum kecut setelahnya.

"Apapun itu, kupikir kau lebih bahagia jika bukan denganku" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?" Luhan menatapnya sendu dengan mata sayunya.

"Aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu Luhan" ujar Sehun jelas. Sangat jelas untuk didengarnya.

"Aku tidak mau" ujar Luhan tegas. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kena—"

"Jangan pernah paksa aku. Aku tidak mau" ujar Luhan bersikeras. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dengan kerutan samar didahinya.

"Tapi—"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Tidak bisakah kau menerima perasaanku dan kita berdua pacaran Sehun? Kita bisa memulainya dari awal. Kita tidak seharusnya seperti orang bodoh disini Sehun" ujar Luhan dengan suara meningginya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa Lu—"

"Kita bisa. Kita pasti bisa Sehun. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri. Bisakah kau tidak membuat hal ini menjadi sulit?" Luhan berujar dengan kesal. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku—"

~~ooOOoo~~

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat keJerman dan memilih bekerja dirumah sakit ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menyeruput kopinya memandangi sosok berpakaian jas rumah sakit sepertinya yang berada didepannya. Sehun mengurut kepalanya namun dia akhirnya tersenyum kecil mengingat alasannya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku bingung ingin menceritakan dari mana" ujar Sehun.

"Oh ya? Seru ya? Aku penasaran" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Jadwal operasi akan dilakukan beberapa jam lagi dan entah kenapa Chanyeol dan Sehun masih saja berbincang dengan serunya sedar tadi.

"Dokter Park, operasi akan segera dilaksanakan" suara seorang perawat terdengar. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sehun, aku duluan dulu. Ada jadwal operasi yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun hanya berdehem membalasnya. Dia menatap lurus kedepan hingga akhirnya mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar suara ribut yang datang kearahnya.

"Maaf Dokter Oh, kami sudah mengingatkannya kalau anda masih harus bekerja tanpa harus diganggu. Tapi dia benar-benar memaksa" suara satpam yang kewalahan terdengar. Sehun menatap kedua satpan yang kini memegangi seseorang yang tengah memberontak.

"Lepas!" Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara Luhan yang jelas begitu kentara dipendengarannya. Itu—Luhan?

"Errr, lepaskan saja. Aku—juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya" Sehun tersenyum kikuk saat mengatakannya.

"Kalian dengar? Dia menyuruh kalian melepaskanku. Tunggu apa lagi?! Cepat lepaskan" sentak Luhan kesal. Dia mengurut sebentar pergelangan tangannya kemudian tersenyum lebar dibalik masker yang membungkus sebagian wajahnya.

Sehun dapat melihat mata itu yang membentuk eye smile yang indah. Dan dia bisa tebak jika Luhan benar-benar tersenyum lebar saat ini. Sehun memutar posisinya kemudian menyuruh Luhan duduk didepannya.

"Jadi—kau membolos jadwalmu lagi?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Luhan melepas maskernya kemudian terkikik kecil.

"Sudah tahu ternyata" ujar Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas lagi.

"Luhan, tolong ok? Aku tidak ingin dimarahi oleh agensimu dan mungkin mereka akan menyuruhku memutuskanmu jika kau seperti ini lagi. Ini sudah terhitung kelima kalinya kau bolos dan kemari" ujar Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sambil menopang dagunya memandangi intens wajah Sehun.

"Luhan, bisakah kau serius?" Sehun mulai jengah dengan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Kau belum mengajakku berkencan Sehun" ujar Luhan.

"Aku akan memikirkan waktu yang tepat Lu, bukan sekarang" ujar Sehun pelan. Luhan mendengus tak kentara.

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang. Bagaimana?" Luhan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Luhan, aku masih ada pasien disini. Dan kau—punya jadwal. Aku akan menelpon Xiumin untuk menjemputmu" Sehun merogoh ponselnya namun langsung dicegat oleh Luhan.

"Sehun aku sakit" oke, sekarang apa lagi yang akan Luhan lakukan? Sudah kubilang? Sepertinya belum ya.. Sehun dan Luhan sudah resmi berpacaran sejak saat Luhan menangis seperti orang gila dalam mobil. Sehun pikir Luhan hanya main-main dengan perkataannya mengenai perasaan cintanya tapi nyatanya Luhan memang benar-benar mencintainya. Ini terhitung sudah satu minggu mereka pacaran dan Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja dirumah sakit milik keluarganya di Seoul. Mungkin dia harus mencari alasan lain untuk pergi ke Jerman, namun sayangnya alasan apapun itu, Luhan benar-benar tidak mengijinkannya.

"Kau sehat Luhan. Berhentilah bercanda dan segeralah pergi" ujar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak mau. Kau tega padaku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang jujur saja manis namun Sehun tidak akan mudah termakan dengan omongan rusa ini.

"Tidak Luhan. Ohh astaga—aku ada jadwal check up" Sehun berdecak saat Luhan tetap bersikukuh ditempatnya dengan kedua tangan yang ditangkupkan didepan wajahnya.

"Oke. Oke. Kita akan kencan tapi lain kali saja ya. Aku akan menemanimu diapartemen" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar. Tidak buruk juga. Kencan diapartemen juga tidak apa. Kekeke.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih bertahan ditempatnya. Sehun menyadari sesuatu hingga akhirnya dia menepuk jidatnya dengan gemas.

"Luhan, aku tidak mungkin pulang sekarang" ujar Sehun memelas. Luhan menggeleng kasar.

"Lakukan atau aku akan menerima tawaran film romance yang baru saja kutolak" desis Luhan kesal. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh.

"Lakukan saja jika kau masih ingin melihatku diSeoul" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan cemberut. Ancaman apa itu? Kenapa dia yang harus disudutkan seperti ini? Tidak keren.

"Jadi—mau ya Sehun" Luhan menarik-narik jas yang dipakai Sehun membuat pemuda tampan itu mengangguk.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar" ucapan Sehun sontak membuat Luhan senang bukan kepalang. Dia tertawa ceria mendengarnya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Tidak ada yang dilakukan keduanya. Hanya duduk berdua diruang tengah apartemen Luhan sambil menonton acara olahraga. Suasana hening namun keduanya menikmatinya. Tautan tangan keduanya tidak lepas sama sekali dengan Luhan yang menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya dengan manja.

"Sehun?" Luhan menggumam.

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih mencintaiku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun terdiam, oh ayolah Sehun benci dengan topic pembicaraan yang satu ini. Tidak bisakah Luhan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu?

"Ya. Aku masih mencintaimu" ujar Sehun. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Maaf Sehun" ujar Luhan pelan. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kita sudah bicarakan hal ini beberapa kali Luhan, aku memaafkanmu. Dan juga—hentikan pembicaraan seperti ini. Ok?" ujar Sehun.

"Ya, maaf Sehun" ujar Luhan lagi.

"Berhenti minta maaf Luhan, kau bahkan tidak bersalah" ujar Sehun sambil berdecak.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Jangan tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi" lirih Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak Lu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ujar Sehun lagi. Keduanya terdiam sejenak hingga Luhan bangkit kemudian menatap lekat kearah Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

Wajah Sehun semakin mendekat hingga terdengar deru nafas dari keduanya. Tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain hingga bibir Sehun berhasil menyentuh bibir Luhan didepannya. Saling mengecup lembut satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan nafas Luhan yang mulai memberat. Keduanya saling menatap dengan deru nafas tak beraturan. Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengelap sudut bibir Luhan yang basah karena saliva keduanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakanmu Luhan. Bahkan jika aku lari keJerman atau kenegara yang lebih jauh dari itu. Aku tidak pernah melupakan perasaan dan dirimu" ujar Sehun. Pipi Luhan menghangat saat mendengarnya. Jantung keduanya berdetak dengan perasaan nyaman meliputi keduanya.

"Terima kasih untuk mencintaiku. Aku—benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya. Aku janji akan terus bersamamu. Karena aku—mencintaimu. Selalu" Sehun berujar setelah mengecup lembut bibir Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. Selalu" Luhan tersenyum malu akhirnya.

"Omong-omong Sehunnie, kau tahu Kyungsoo? Kata manajernya dia menyukaimu" Luhan berujar cemberut setelahnya. Dahi Sehun berkerut mendengarnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya. Dia sudah mengatakannya padaku. Itu benar" perkataan Sehun yang terlampau santai itu membuat Luhan melotot.

"Jadi kau menerimanya? Begitu?" Luhan melotot dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Hey hey, aku hanya bilang kalau dia sudah mengatakannya. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menerimanya Lu" ujar Sehun pelan. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau benar-benar menerimanya" desis Luhan kesal.

"Tidak Lu. Itu sudah lama saat dia mengatakan perasaannya" ujar Sehun.

"Yayaya, kau pasti sangat senang saat itu" ujar Luhan sambil mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak sesenang saat kau menangis dimobil dan berkatan kau mencintaiku" kekeh Sehun sambil menyikut Luhan yang ada disampingnya. Luhan memandangnya kesal sekaligus malu.

"I—itu karena kau. Kalau saja kau mengatakannya dan tidak pergi begitu saja, aku pasti tidak akan mengatakannya" ujar Luhan kesal.

"Yayaya, kau pasti senang saat itu" ujar Sehun menirukan perkataan Luhan membuat lelaki cantik itu merenggut.

"Okeoke. Aku bercanda. Apapun itu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu" Sehun mengecup sayang pipi Luhan yang agak memerah.

"Aku—juga" ujar Luhan malu-malu.

"Berhentilah memikirkan masa lalu. Pikirkan saja sekarang dimana kita sudah bersama-sama. OK?" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk yakin sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Sehun.

"Ya"

Dan seterusnya seperti itu. Semua hanya masa lalu, bukan? Jadi biarkan mereka hidup bahagia dengan masa yang sekarang dan melupakan beberapa masa lalu yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama seperti sekarang.

END

A/N : Kali ini nggk brcanda. Ini bneran END. Hadehhhh,, ini author krjain cepat-cepat sihh sbnarnya dan untk itulah bagi yng tidak puas, author mhon maaf. Habisnya author lagi sakit mkanya klamaan hiatusnya.

Sequel? Author masih pikir2 dulu yaaa…

Mkasih untk yang udah review. Pokoknya mkasih bnyak. Banyak banget yng udah review dan untuk review yng singkat, pnjang, juga unik2 hehehe. Pkoknya makasihhh yaaaa *bowwww…

Jngan lupa baca ff author yng lainnya. Author juga baru post beberapa ff baru author yng pastinya nggak jauh2 dari Hunhan. Hehehehe…..

Sooooo see youuu in new ff. Jngn lupa baca dan review yaaa. Sarangheyoooo readersnimm gomawoyooo


End file.
